L'attrait des Ténèbres
by Eliliyah
Summary: D/s Klaroline Smut. Freshly divorced from her human husband, Caroline ventures to New Orleans to apply as a bookkeeper in the famed "L'attrait des Ténèbres," a massive pleasure house run by the Mikaelson family that offers everything from gambling to escorts. Suddenly, she finds herself naked in Klaus' office interviewing for an entirely different position.
1. Êtes-Vous la Princesse ou la Reine?

A/N Her fandom! I've had this one the works for a while. I am honored to be a nominee for best smut author in the 2019 KC Awards on tumblr, so it got my ass moving towards getting it out there. Like my other filthy multichap, "Be a Good Girl, Caroline," I will be drawing on my knowledge and experience in the alternative lifestyles community. I've been in the local scene for several years and have the same name on fet if you want to check me out. I'm mentioning this because this story will be about Klaus training Caroline to be his own personal submissive and a Domina for his hotel-like establishment, L'attrait des Ténèbres, which is French for, "The Allure of Darkness." Contrary to popular stereotypes, a Domina does not typically have sex with her clients. Imagine her dressed in stripper heels and lingerie being very bossy and men fawning all over her while Klaus territorially reminds them hands off. You have my solemn vow that I will never, ever write smut with Klaus or Caroline without the other. Klaroline OTP! For the most part, this is going to be a smutty comedy.

"Êtes-vous la Princesse ou la Reine?" Is French for, "Are you the princess or the queen?"

If you are a fan of my work, please pop over to kcawards dot tumblr dot com and cast your votes!Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, "no one" would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter One – Êtes-Vous la Princesse ou la Reine?

Caroline Forbes didn't look a day over seventeen and never would. She'd been a beautiful blonde teenage vampire for the last thirty years. Eternal youth hadn't sound so bad in the beginning... but after several relocations, her husband had had enough. By the time everyone kept thinking she was his daughter, he wanted out. Freshly divorced, she stood naked in the largest office of L'attrait des Ténèbres in the heart of New Orleans. The massive brothel had been in the French Quarter for as long as the city had fallen under the control of the Mikaelson family. The family consisted of three brothers and three sisters. They were the Original vampires, the ones who started it all. Freya was the eldest and was both a witch and a vampire. Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were all pure vampire. The fiercest of them all, and their self-appointed leader, was Nikalus Mikaelson. With the exception of his siblings, everyone called him Klaus. He was the Original Hybrid, the only vampire in history who was also a werewolf. They were all true immortals and could never be killed.

Caroline had heard tales of the Originals since befriending a vampire passing through her home town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Katerina was an ancestor of her childhood friend, Elena. She'd been in a relationship with Elijah, the more noble and stuffiest of the brothers, on and off for over five hundred years. The vivacious brunette had enticed the eternal teenager with tales of sexual freedom and endless pleasure. She was a Domina, a professional man-tamer, as she called it. The brothel was eleven stories tall and offered everything from prostitution to BDSM to gambling to drugs to alcohol and anything and everything in between. If it felt good, the Mikaelsons sold it in spades.

Caroline had married her childhood sweetheart. She was by no means a virgin, but her ex-husband, Matt, was as vanilla as drive-thru soft serve. What drew the divorcee in was Kat's promise that supernaturals could stay as long as they wanted without fear of persecution from the humans. The Originals ruled the city in every sense of the word. L'attrait des Ténèbres was their pride and joy, the largest of a series of pleasure houses all around the world. Kat had assured her that there were hundreds of employees, plenty of whom had nothing to do with the customers. The family employed prostitutes for every fetish under the sun, Dominas, Dominants, card dealers, bartenders and pharmacists. However, they also employed housekeepers, front desk workers, maintenance staff, cooks, servers and billing agents. The undead blonde had applied originally for a bookkeeping position.

That was before she met Klaus Mikaelson.

Five minutes in his presence had been enough to reconsider her application. The man was hot. Before she knew what was happening, he'd sweet talked her all the way to his office for an interview as a pleasure slave. Mikaelson pleasure slaves were known the world over as the best of the best. Each was individually selected by the siblings and received intense training in their areas of expertise. Those areas were ultimately determined by Klaus, but he based his decision on what each employee liked and disliked and he never forced anyone to do anything. They were all highly compensated for their positions and lived lives of luxury. Some had been with the family for centuries. Others stayed a short time. All who left on good terms were welcome to return. L'attrait des Ténèbres was a happy place. An adult playground. A place unlike any other in the world. Caroline had come to find a home for herself. She wanted a new life and this was her chance... it just wasn't the chance she'd excepted.

Klaus slowly circled her and examined her naked body with a clinical detachment that she found both exhilarating and humiliating. She wasn't sure what to make of it... but she liked it. "You have lovely breasts," he said conversationally, oblivious to her utter mortification. Every inch of her exposed skin felt like it was on fire. Never in her life had she taken off her clothes for a man five minutes after shaking his hand. Something about the way he'd smiled at her with his charming dimples had her mesmerized. Her first command had been to remove her clothing and stand silent and still for inspection. She did her best not to jump when he reached out without warning to lightly rub the pad of his thumb over her nipple. She'd agreed to it but nothing could have prepared for how good it would feel.

"Very reactive. That's good. Very marketable." He did the same to the other as she did her best to obey his command. He palmed her perky teenage breasts, weighing them like a grocer would a melon. When he was finished, he circled her a few more times, gently caressing every part of her. When he got to the apex of her thighs, she sucked in a deep breath and he smirked at her from beneath his long lashes. "Spread your legs and show me your pussy," he instructed like it wasn't the hottest thing she'd ever heard in her life. "Good girl," he praised when she did it without hesitation.

What? What did he just say?

For reasons unknown, no two words in her existence had made her entire body and soul come alive the way those two syllables did when they rolled so easily off his tongue. She bit down on her molars to keep from gasping when he parted her lips with both hands, rubbing his thumbs up and down her folds. "You're very easily aroused," he observed. "I can smell you from here." It was the most erotic thing anyone had ever said to her, but to him it was business as usual. He pressed two fingers inside her dripping center and hummed to himself. Was he... taking measurements? This was too weird. "The hair has to go, of course," he commented like this was a perfectly normal observation. After a few seconds, he pulled out and rubbed his hands over each of her bare cheeks. He patted her lightly and nodded when she didn't jump. "Tell me about your ass."

She was momentarily stunned and couldn't formulate a response. When he raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his toned chest, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Umm... I'm pretty regular, I guess?" Whatever he had been expecting, that hadn't been it because he clamped his mouth shut and looked down at his boots. "Seriously? Clients are going to care about what I do in the bathroom?" She was rambling and she knew it, but he wasn't saying anything! He stood there, his shoulders shaking slightly, lips pressed firmly together as she babbled. "Not to kink shame, but that's... a lot to process. I'm not even sure I want that kind of job... I mean, what do they want to know for? Do they want to, like, eat it or something? Or watch? I had a roommate for a year in college before I got married. She walked in on me this one time. I screamed really loud and it didn't happen again. She was really sorry. Like, I know it wasn't on purpose, but that's just not my kind of thing, ok?"

"Ok, so that's no anal experience then," he replied, regaining his composure.

Oh. He had been talking about anal sex... not bowel movements... oops. She had a lot to learn. She felt flames crawl up her neck as humiliation threatened to devour her. He was being nice about it, but she could tell he was barely managing to keep from laughing at her stupidity.

"We'll have to start stretching you. We can start with a small butt plug and go from there. Please," he said, gesturing at the plush chair in front of his large wooden desk, "take a seat."

"They have sizes?" she asked, confused as she sat down, consciously aware that she was still naked.

"Of course," he answered casually. "Everything has a size. Speaking of, how far can you deep throat?"

What?! "Ummm... I don't know... a few inches, maybe?" the blonde guessed, squinting her eyes at him. Was he serious? "How long is a waffle cone? Because I can scarf one of those down in two bites," she said proudly, hoping that was a good answer.

"Hmm," he hummed, frowning slightly. "Ok, that's fine. I have a silicone replica you can practice on."

Apparently waffle cones were nothing to write home about. Good to know. "Umm... that sounds kind of gross..." Sucking on a silicone penis? She definitely loved giving a good blow job, but... silicone? That sounded horrible.

Klaus tapped the keys on his laptop and started filling out her profile. He entered an alert in bright red letters, "Anal training needed asap." Without looking up, he added with a sly smirk, "If you'd prefer, you can practice on my actual cock, love."

What the hell was she supposed to say to that? Yes, please, when can I start? No. She didn't want to come on too strong. Come... Yeah. That. She needed to do that. "Ummm... that's... better? I guess?" Fuck. She couldn't he even think in front of him!

"Alright, well I have several more interviews to conduct, but you can come back this evening and I'll try to squeeze you in." Her pussy clenched at the thought of sucking his cock in just a few short hours. This was the wildest day of her life, hands down. For him, just a normal Tuesday. "How are you with being tied up?" he asked politely, glancing at her briefly as he checked his schedule.

Caroline was stunned into silence. She hadn't expected that. She'd read about it, but that was as far as she'd gotten to an exciting sex life. "...I have no idea," she finally answered lamely, cheeks burning. She wished she did. She'd tried to get Matt into a few things. It had not ended well.

"Blindfolds?"

"Is that the same as closing my eyes?" If it was, she liked that one a lot. Matt wasn't great in bed. She'd spent a lot of time closing her eyes.

"Not quite, but it's similar... I suppose..." He squinted his eyes, trying to decide if she was kidding. Unsure, he continued the interview. "Do you enjoy mixing pain with pleasure?"

She felt her eyes pop wide open and spat out, "I haven't really had a chance to find out." Not for lack of trying... "I mean, what I did was good."

"Paddles?"

"Umm no. Haven't done that."

"Crops?"

"Nope."

"Whips?"

"No, nothing hardcore."

Well, that was disappointing. "Spanking?" he asked hopefully.

The man didn't stop his rapid-fire questions enough for her to catch a breath. She was mortified and aroused and terrified all at once. She didn't know what she was... but she liked it. "I've done that a few times, yeah," she nodded. When she saw a peek of his dimples she added quickly, "Not, like, anything official or whatever." She didn't want to misrepresent her pain tolerance to a man who had whips laying around.

"Over the knee or on a bench?" he asked without missing a beat.

"They have benches for that?" she asked in amazement. "Isn't that just, like, in dirty books and stuff?"

"Sweetheart, I have something for everything," he said absentmindedly as he typed away. "Over the knee, then?" he asked as he deflated. So much for that.

"No, I just meant like during sex and stuff..." she replied, blushing furiously.

He perked up at that answer. Pain during sex? That was promising. He pushed the laptop aside and slowly raked his eyes up and down her nude form. "Show me your pussy again." The intensity of his gaze burned between her legs as she spread them as wide as she could, earning her a smile. "Good girl. How was that for you? Did you enjoy it?" he asked, his tone husky as he eyefucked her from across the desk.

Caroline gulped, suddenly very aware that her nipples were just as rock hard as when he'd pinched them. "Yeah, it was ok," she said shyly, looking away as she pressed her thighs together to dull the growing ache.

"Keep them spread," he barked in obvious disapproval. She mindlessly obeyed. "That's better. Tell me more," he said encouragingly, giving her his undivided attention. He was a busy man, but something about her intrigued him. She was so damn innocent. He had her legs spread to see if she'd do it, but he couldn't look away from her beautiful sapphire eyes. They called to him.

"I'm sorry… I don't really know what to say here," she apologized awkwardly, wringing her hands together.

His eyes bore into her as she exposed herself to him. "Well, start off by telling me how it felt." When she didn't answer, he began again with the rapid-fire questions. "What did it do for you? Did it help you come? Did you like it? Was it something you asked for? Did it make you wet?" A thought occurred to him and he suddenly cut in before she could answer. "Do you get very wet or do you have to use lubricant?"

The naked woman gulped. She had no idea how to respond to such invasive questions. Was that not completely obvious? Hell-o! She was leaking all over his chair! "It's never been a problem," she said, eyes still averted.

"Excellent," he smirked, blatantly staring at her pussy. "Continue, please."

She looked around the room for anything that would give her a clue how to reply. Help did not come... nor did she. "Hot, I guess?" she answered before sighing, "I don't know."

Klaus pressed his lips together and did his best not to laugh as his dimples carved into his cheeks. "You aren't comfortable talking about this, are you?"

"No," she rapidly responded, shaking her blonde curls side to side. "I'm, like, seriously mortified right now." Mortified. Aroused. Confused.

"Hmm… Interesting." He tilted his head to the side and looked at her thoughtfully, carefully eyeing the way she nibbled her lower lip. "Do you enjoy humiliation?"

"What?" she practically shouted, shocked. "That's a thing?"

"Of course it is," he shrugged, returning to his laptop, bored again. He kept filling out her profile as he elaborated. "It's like being called a slut, whore, greedy, thirsty, dirty, etc. Being made to crawl around like a dog. Fetching things using only your mouth." He peeked at her from behind the screen and asked hopefully, "Does that kind of thing turn you on?"

"Ok, I've definitely never been called literally any of those things," she said, gesturing with her arms, "and who wants to crawl around on the floor? That's not very sanitary." Her face twisted up as she looked at his plush carpet.

"Our floors are pristine, I assure you," he replied, offended. "Was that a no?"

"Yeah..." her voice trailed off. Tucking a blonde tendril behind her ear, she tried to choose her words carefully. Her face was at an all-time red and she felt-conscious at his blank visage. "Listen, I just came to apply for the bookkeeping position..."

"Oh, yes, positions," he replied, his interest once again piqued. "Do you enjoy being on top or do you prefer taking it from behind?"

"...Is missionary not a thing here?"

"Everything is a thing here. It's just that few of our customers are going to care about seeing your face." When her jaw dropped, he quickly reassured her in a very not reassuring way. "It's a lovely face, of course, but no one cares. Some like to be ridden, but most will want you on your hands and knees. Makes it easier to switch back and forth if they pay for anal," he explained, nodding.

Her entire face fell in shock. "Anal costs extra?"

"I'm running a business here, sweetheart. Everything costs extra," he answered her with a dismissive wave. "Ever done a threesome?"

"What?! No!"

"Are you open to it? If so, do you prefer one male and one female or both male?"

"What if I want both female?" she snarked, trying for a bit of levity.

"That's harder to sell," he replied with a frown, totally missing the sarcasm. "However, if that's your only preference, I do occasionally arrange viewing parties in an old theater I renovated across town when I have half a dozen girls or so. Do you enjoy being on stage?"

"I've never heard of a viewing party..." she said, flabbergasted as she tried to imagine such an event. "Is that like where a bunch of guys watch a bunch of girls going at it?"

"Exactly, although a great deal of toys are involved as well. We use strap-ons, size large, double-sided dildos are popular for anal penetration, also size large, nipple clamps, butt plugs, vaginal plugs, gags. We try to keep all three holes occupied, of course," he explained before adding proudly, "Our reputation is stellar. I can easily fill the orchestra section. They're lucrative endeavors."

"This really is a business for you, huh?" she asked, making a face.

"It is, yes," he nodded. "A pleasurable one that I enjoy, but at the end of the day, yes. What about hair pulling?"

"Yeah, I like that one," she replied, blushing again. "Does that cost extra, too?"

"It all costs extra." He did his best not to roll his eyes as he continued typing. She wondered what he could possibly be writing about her. She hoped it involved that cocksucking lesson... and that he was a size large.

"What pays the most?" she asked curiously.

"Domination, submission, BDSM, that sort of thing." He shot her a sideways frown. "Although, I'd wager you don't know much about that." After a beat, he added hopefully, But I'd be willing to teach you if you want to learn. Any interest in doing what you're told?"

Bingo! "Well... I mean... I haven't done it, but I read some books this one time..." she replied, gulping as she worried her lower lip and fought to keep her legs open.

"Really? What books?" he asked, immediately setting aside the laptop as he focused in on her fidgeting. It was his turn to be surprised. She'd been crimson since the moment he'd told her to remove her clothing... but she had done it without complaint. Was this why?

"...thesleepingbeautyseries..." she spat before she could stop herself, instantly horrified at the way her pussy clenched around nothing. Had he seen that?

She was looking away, but she heard the laptop close. He slowly stalked over to her side of the desk, eyeing her up and down. "Tell me, Caroline," he nearly whispered, his tone full of gravel. "When you read them, with whom did you identify more: Princess Beauty or Queen Eleanor?"

"Umm..." she tried to answer but words failed when she felt his hot hands on her skin. He tipped her chin up to face him, his stormy eyes drilling into her sapphires as his other hand trailed down her belly.

"There's no wrong answer. I just want you to be honest with me," he said gently as she stared at him, hypnotized.

Caroline inhaled a deep breath, her eyes momentarily rolling shut when he idly played with her nipple. "Princess Beauty," she replied in a breathy whisper. "What about you?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm the King," he replied smugly. "Don't ever doubt it." He leaned down to balance with one arm on the back of her chair and slid his finger in between her lips. She was soaking wet and had been for the last hour that he'd spent grilling her. "Tell me, sweetheart, do you like to play games?" He scrutinized her face while she struggled to answer, carefully cataloguing every reaction as he touched every part of her pussy.

"Ummm... I guess it depends on the game? I don't know..." she trailed off, swallowing hard. "I like Monopoly," she whispered with her eyes closed as he pressed two fingers inside of her.

"How about Simon Says?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath almost enough to make her come on the spot.

Breathing hard, she did her best to focus on his question. "Why do I get the feeling it's more like Klaus Says?"

He licked the shell of her ear before nipping her neck. "Actually, it's Master Says if you're playing with me," he said seductively, enjoying the way her core clenched around his fingers. A feral smile spread across his face, his eyes flashing gold. "Why don't you come to my place tonight and find out what it's like to do as I say?" The look of desperation in her eyes was the only answer he needed. He flicked her clit and played with her pussy until she was ready to explode. Suddenly, his fingers stilled. "But we have more to discuss first. When I see you this evening, we'll have to work on your patience."

Caroline could have screamed.

She had never even considered touching herself in front of anyone before, but she would have done it in a heartbeat if not for the stern glance he gave her on the way back to his office chair when she started to close her legs. Klaus continued grilling her about what she liked, didn't like, wanted to try, wouldn't try, etc. By the end of their negotiation, she was pretty sure she would agree to go sky diving while getting fucked in the ass if it kept his predatory gaze fixated entirely on her. After exhausting his mental question tree and explaining the basics of submission, he mercifully sent her off to find something sexy to wear for him. His little sister, Rebekah, ran the apparel department. After that, he'd booked her an appointment at his sister Freya's spa for a total body waxing, facial, mani, pedi, haircut and style... and something called a "slave prep" that apparently involved excessive pampering.

Never in Caroline's life had a man made decisions for her, but the way he kept rolling the r in her name had her wanting to kneel... She was so confused by the entire thing that she didn't know whether she should ignore the burn between her legs... or embrace it.

* * *

A/N Well, there it is. I always have nerves about publishing any D/s since I know I'll get flak from people who hate the lifestyle and somehow thing that's my problem. It's not that I can't laugh about it, but I usually get paid when people project that kind of hatred my way. If you have something nice to say, please, please, please leave me a review. I have the whole next chapter ready for proofreading. Let me know if there's any interest in a continuation. Love you Klaroliners!

P.S. The series to which Caroline is referring is The Sleeping Beauty Series by Anne Rice under the pen name A. N. Roquelaure. There will be some similarities. They make even ME blush. Highly recommend them.


	2. Pratiquer la Patience, Petite Princesse

A/N Hey fandom! Thank you for the positive feedback on this one. I appreciate each and every comment/review/kudo. You guys are the best. I'm several pages into a new chapter of, "Be a Good Girl, Caroline," but this was ready to go with just a little editing. I promise Good Girl is next on my list! If you like my stories, please stop by kcawards dot tumblr dot com and vote!

The title of this chapters is French for, "Practice your patience, little princess."

* * *

Chapter Two –Pratiquer la Patience, Petite Princesse

"Caroline," Klaus greeted her pleasantly when he opened the door to his penthouse.

"Hi," she said timidly, tucking a stray tendril behind her ear, a brand-new diamond teardrop earring dangling from her lobe.

"Step back so I can have a look at you before you come in," he ordered her, shooing her back with his hand. He took his time raking his eyes up and down her freshly groomed and newly attired form. She was wearing a skintight blood wrap dress with a deep V-neck that left very little to the imagination with matching six-inch platform stilettos. Rebekah had insisted any undergarments would throw off the line of the fabric. The blonde vampire had never felt as bare as she did standing in the doorway as the hybrid carefully examined every inch of her.

It had been quite the afternoon of pampering for the inexperienced blonde. Her entire body shone in shimmery body lotion, infusing her skin with gardenia and roses. She'd been trimmed, waxed, manicured, pedicured, styled, dressed and oiled inside and out in the most gloriously invasive massage she'd ever had in her life. She'd learned from the hunky gay masseuse, Stefan, that her file had been tagged with something urgent. Whatever that was. Apparently, it involved oiling her most private, and previously untouched, part for "training." It had left her breathing heavy and anxiously awaiting Klaus' promise of cocksucking lessons. He'd called himself the "keeper" assigned to her by the boss himself. He'd explained what that meant, but she was a little fuzzy as she'd been imagine the man in front of her at the time.

"You look lovely. Please, do come inside." The hybrid gestured towards his expansive suite with his arm to welcome her to his domain. He was dressed casually in jeans and a dark red Henley pushed up to his elbows.

"Wow," she mouthed, looking around the room. His entire place screamed wealth and sophistication. She'd certainly been known to compel herself an apartment here and there to avoid pesky questions like date of birth, but she'd never been anyplace this extravagant before. It was a little daunting, something Klaus obviously noticed because before she knew it, he had a warm hand pressed to the small of her back and was guiding her past the foyer.

"I've a bit of work to do before we begin, but I'd like to get you fitted," he said casually, like this entire thing was just another day in the office. Maybe it was in his world. Fitted? What did that mean? Hadn't Rebekah just done that when she picked the dress? Or was that part of this mysterious 'training?' She hoped so. "I have to grab it from the other room, but go ahead and take everything off for me. Shoes, too," he tossed over his shoulder on the way to what she assumed was his bedroom.

"It?" What was "it?"

Gulping as she considered the possibilities, she obediently unzipped her dress and shimmied out of it. She folded it neatly by the door and set her shoes next to it. The hybrid was back in a flash, instantly standing behind her, his hand gently caressing her bare ass. He'd come up behind her so unexpectedly that she jumped, heart racing. "That was fast. You're a good girl," he praised, guiding her over to his couch. She felt everything inside of her clench at his words, and not just because of the thick and husky tone his voice had taken on. She wasn't the only one eager for her to learn. At his next order, she didn't hesitate. "Bend over and spread your legs for me. Bit wider. There you go." All she could think about was earning that same praise. "Good girl," he whispered, smirking behind her back at the happy little noise she cooed at the epithet. He ran his palms up and down her smooth cheeks before spreading them wide with his thumbs.

"Ohmigod," she gasped when she felt something warm and wet slowly press against her anus. "What is that?!"

"Standard princess butt plug, size small," he replied casually. "I'm assuming you're a small anyway, but if you think otherwise, I'd be happy to move up to a medium." She felt something pop and suddenly her ass felt incredibly full, her clit pulsing between her waxed lips as he twisted and turned it around.

"No, I think this is good," she squeaked, suddenly breathless. "Not to sound stupid, but why do I need a plug? I've had plenty of guys try to get me into it, but nobody's ever mentioned a plug."

"You're an anal virgin," the businessman explained. "Be a while before you're ready for sex. We'll start with a plug for a few hours before we move on to the machine." What the fuck was a machine?! "Of course, anyone can be stretched to take a cock now and then, but the idea is to keep you this way," he continued, oblivious to her obvious confusion. "My customers don't want to wait while you prepare yourself to service them. Best to do it this way so you're ready to go at a moment's notice. Can't always tell who may want to add in a little sodomy." She gulped, closing her eyes as his accented words made her drip. She wasn't sold on the idea of working for him, but she sure liked the thought of him taking her there... or anywhere. Hey, that couch looked handy... "Is that comfortable? It doesn't hurt, does it?" he asked, concern evident in his tone as he helped her stand, smirking at the way she wiggled her thighs together. "I'm taking that as a no." Caroline looked over at him when she realized he'd caught her squirming, her face burning. "Care to try a medium?"

"N-no," she sputtered, shaking her head. "This is fine. No, it doesn't hurt. It's just... I don't know..."

"Try and explain it for me, Caroline," he purred in a low growl, rolling the r in her name in a way that had her wondering what else he could do with his wicked tongue. She tried to swallow down her nerves, but suddenly her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. It seemed all the moisture in her body was pooling between her bald lips, clit tingling at the feral gleam in his eyes as her watched her in fascination. She'd trimmed before, but had never gone full Brazilian. Nothing had ever made her more aware of her vagina than having nothing to cover it... or her ass than plugging it. There were so many firsts going on for her that she completely forgot that he was waiting for an answer, but his amused smirk told her he didn't mind her silence. Maybe even preferred it. He stepped closer to her, crowding her against the back of the couch so she had nowhere to go and nothing to do but stand there staring at him as he playfully toyed with her nipples. "Do you like how you feel right now? Hmm?" His tone was soft, his pinches gentle, his palm calloused as he kneaded her breasts while all she could do was nod, her mind lost in a sex-haze she never wanted to leave.

The naked blonde saw hybrid gold flash in his eyes, his double fangs peeking out from his gums when he leaned down to nibble on her lower lip, making her moan into his mouth. "You look absolutely stunning, standing here naked before me, your tight little ass stretched around a plug while I play with your perky breasts. I'm going to fill your belly with my come before the night is over, and perhaps the rest of you as well. Would you like that?" His tone grew firm when she simply nodded again. "Answer me out loud, love," he commanded, pinching her nipple hard enough to get her attention.

"Y-yeah. Sounds good," she managed to choke out in a hoarse whisper.

"I think what you meant to say is 'Yes, Master.' Be a good little whore and try it again," he said sternly, though somehow also oddly encouraging.

"Yes, Master," she replied obediently, desperate to earn his approval for reasons she couldn't even begin to explain.

"Good girl," he rewarded her softly, grazing her cheek with his knuckles, cock twitching when she subconsciously leaned into his touch.

"May I please ask a question, Master?" she asked politely.

"Yes, you may. What would you like to know, pet?" he purred, dragging his nails down her shoulder until stopping at her breast to tweak her nipple. He smirked when she jumped at the sudden pressure.

"How long do I have to... um... wear this thing, Master?" she asked, awkwardly shifting her weight as her body adjusted to this strange new awareness of the most intimate part of her. She was hoping he'd let her take it back to the room he'd set up for her.

Klaus' smile curved into something halfway between playfully mischievous and downright devious. She wasn't sure which she hoped for more, but she waited with bated breath for his answer. "How often did the ponies wear them in the books?" he asked with a raised brow, tweaking her other nipple to see how she'd react to a bit more pressure. She sucked in a deep breath, but did nothing to pull away.

"All the time," she whispered as he scratched his nails across her breasts and down her belly, stopping just before the apex of her lips.

"Then I guess you have your answer," he replied casually as her eyes widened. Sensing both her fear and her intrigue, he was quick to take her in his arms and reassure her. "It will please me greatly to see you do this for me. You do want to please your king, don't you, my little princess?"

"Yes, Master," she automatically replied, her heart bursting with joy at the proud smile he gave her.

"Good girl," he cooed, his hot breath tickling her lips before he gently parted them with his, his tongue caressing her in a kiss that quickly grew passionate. Before she knew what was happening, his hand was between her thighs, gently teasing her pussy. She moaned and parted her legs a bit to give him better access. He rewarded her obedience with more praise as he pushed two fingers into her dripping center. He pulled back from their kiss to watch her face for a brief moment. Her body was there, but her mind was long gone, lost in sublime submission. She felt herself rapidly approaching the edge and before she knew it, she was silently pleading with him for just a little bit more by swirling her hips around and around and whimpering into his shoulder while he nibbled her neck.

"None of that," he chided, instantly withdrawing from between her legs. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in such desperation that he laughed out loud.

"Master, please, I was close..." she pleaded, worrying her lower lip between her teeth as her pussy burned.

Klaus smiled at her and this smile she could only call evil. "I like hearing you beg for my touch, you greedy girl, but you should know it will do you no good. You come when, where and how I say, and never without permission. You need to learn some patience. I can help you with that." He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead before reaching around and slapping her hard on the ass, making her jump as the plug jostled around her anus. "You're doing very well, sweetheart. Your Master is very pleased," he whispered quietly into her ear to sooth her, wrapping his arms tightly around her lower back when she nuzzled into him, purring happily at his praise.

He kissed her forehead again, smoothing back her sweaty hair with one rough palm. "But, for now we're going to stop. Come. I have business to attend to, but you're to follow me to my office." She stepped behind him but he added brusquely over his shoulder, "Hands and knees. Crawl. This way." She dropped to the ground and very carefully followed along, the plug and the degradation making her drool. "Very good," he commended when she made it to his office. He held out his hand to help her up and the jarring motion of another slap made her eyes roll shut and elicited a high-pitched moan from the back of her throat. His upper lip curled as he flicked his eyes over her naked form, her cheeks flushed, body wanting what he wouldn't give. "Hmmm... Maybe if you behave yourself and do a good job sucking my cock, I'll reward you by taking you over my knee and giving you a good hard paddling. The nice thing about vampires is that we have a supernatural pain tolerance. Unfortunately, that means your cheeks won't stay pink for long. However, the up side of that is that I can paint your ass red over and over and over while you beg me for release. You said you've not done that, correct?"

"No, Master, I haven't," she answered in a small voice as he guided her with a hand on her ass to his desk. Why was his palm so hot against her skin? It felt like he was electrocuting her, every nerve in her body singing. He could have told her he wanted to light her pussy on fire and she'd have spread her legs and said yes if it got him to tell her how proud he was.

"But you want to? You want me to paddle you just like the pleasure slaves in the books, yes?"

"Yes, Master," she whispered, looking away, her face burning from the bottom of her neck to the tips of her ears. She'd grown up in a small Virginia town. Shame was ingrained in her, but she found that the longer she spent in this magical place, the less she cared about anything beyond these walls. She could get used to the way he looked at her. Everyone had looked at her, and treated her, like she was a goddess. The reverence afforded to the escorts was unlike anything she had ever expected. Sexuality was celebrated here in all forms. Naked men and women were everywhere, all smiling and having fun and reveling in their sensuality.

"It'll be a night of firsts, then," he said, his sinful growl a promise that sent a jolt to her soaking center. "Sit here," he ordered, gesturing to a comfy looking green suede recliner. She obediently sat down, tucking her legs beneath her, dry swallowing when the plug made her so very aware of her ass. "No, no, that doesn't work for me, sweetheart," he chided, reaching down to press a button that extended the plush leg rest. A second button had her falling slightly backwards as the chair reclined. "Lay down. Arch your back. Knees up. Good. Spread your legs for me. Wider. I want a good view of your pussy. It looks beautiful bare, by the way," he commented. She instantly exposed herself to him, earning her more praise.

"Good girl. Unless I say otherwise, you should always assume I want your legs spread. Stay still." He flashed out of the room and was back before she could exhale. He held out a thick red dildo and smirked when her eyes widened at the implication. She'd been so desperate earlier that she'd been ready to touch herself right in his office. Unfortunately, she'd never been left alone long enough to take care of herself. Being watched was definitely a first, but she was so aroused that she didn't care. "Fuck yourself with this while I finish up with my emails. Don't touch your clit or speak until you're spoken to. You will stop when I say to stop and not a moment before. Above all else, do NOT come without permission, got it?" he asked authoritatively, a warning hidden behind his charming dimples.

"Yes, Master," she whispered, taking it from him. He lifted the arm of the chair to reveal a small warming compartment. He pulled out a heated bottle of lubricant and nodded at her to use it.

"Excellent," he replied, dragging out the syllables as he crouched down to watch her penetrate herself with the stiff silicone. "Take your time and don't hurt yourself." He waited patiently, wrists resting on his knees as she stretched her pussy slowly to accommodate what he was sure was more than she'd ever taken. He whispered words of encouragement for the several minutes it took her to comfortably sheath the toy inside her pulsating walls. He touched a finger to her knuckles and applied just enough pressure to get her to take it all the way to the back of her core. When she tried to pull it back out, he gently lifted her hips to reposition her enough to take another inch, smirking at the erotic little sound she made. He flicked his topaz eyes up to her cerulean and let the gold bleed into his irises when she relaxed her muscles to take it deeper inside of her. "Good girl," he praised, dragging the tip of his fang up the inside of her thigh. He watched her closely as he darted his tongue out to flick her clit before he stood up. "You're doing so well. I'm very proud of you," he praised, tenderly kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, Master," she preened, smiling brightly as a rosy hue stained her face. Everything inside of her longed to keep him looking at her with that look of sheer pride on his face. She was so lost in his pretty words that she almost forgot how badly she wanted to come... almost. He pushed her knees a bit further apart and helped her get comfortable before stepping back to watch her move the red cock in and out of her drenched pussy, every inch of her skin ablaze.

"Perfect, keep doing that but slower." He turned his back on her, her eyes appreciatively taking in the sight of his muscular shoulders and firm ass as he walked to his giant oak desk. "Hmmm..." he hummed thoughtfully, enjoying the way her eyes flew open at his voice. "Legs a bit wider, I think; and put your spare arm above your head. I'd like a clear view of your nipples. They harden so easily. Very valuable skill. Good girl." Once he was satisfied, he turned on his screen and began typing.

Caroline closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she slowly fucked herself in his office. She felt at peace when he was around. The dildo slid in and out of her easily now that she'd stretched first. Klaus obviously knew what he was doing. She knew she was in good hands with the entrepreneurial hybrid. She kept imagining his eyes flaring gold as he claimed her with his own cock. She hoped it was at least this big. She moaned and whimpered for him as she obeyed.

When he spoke to her a few minutes later, his voice was as calm as if they were trading gardening tips. "I love those little sounds you're making, so please keep it up; but do remember that you don't get to come until I say. If you do, I'll have you kneeling in the corner for the rest of the night and you won't get to suck my cock until tomorrow." He finally paused his typing and looked over to her. "You do want to suck my cock, don't you, my filthy little princess?" he asked playfully with a raised brow.

"Yes, Master," she panted eagerly, the words barely coming out as she focused all of her energy on not coming. He must have known she'd been close.

"Good girl," he told her, again watching a smile light up her face. She was a natural. He idly wondered if this was her true nature or if it was just for him. He hoped for the latter. His cock twitched painfully in his jeans as he typed away. Another half hour passed before he couldn't ignore her whimpering, or his throbbing, any longer. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner and was immensely pleased to see how long she'd lasted. He'd expected her to call a safeword long before now. He flicked off his screen and very slowly walked over to her. Her breathing was ragged and her jaw was clenched with the effort it took to keep going. She was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't realize he'd taken a seat on the arm rest until he tucked a sweaty tendril behind her ear. "Hello, love," he said softly, earning him a tight smile.

"Hello, Master," she panted in an airy whisper, voice strained. He could tell how hard she was trying to keep her eyes on him, but they kept rolling shut.

The hybrid beamed with pride and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead, whispering words of encouragement in her ear as his palm massaged her breast, making her cry out at the overstimulation. "You've done so well. Let your Master take over for you." He pecked her on the lips before sitting up on the armrest. He glided his hand down to the oversized dildo and took it from her, slowly pushing it all the way inside of her before just as slowly pulling it out. "Both arms above your head. Good." He repeated his agonizing movements until she calmed down enough to bring her eyes back into focus. "Are you alright, Caroline?" he asked seriously, pausing his torture.

"I'm... I'm trying, Master..." she replied, voice barely there.

"I know you are. I'm very proud of what a good little whore you're being for me," he said affectionately, resuming his slow movements. "If you think you can keep going, I have one question to ask you. Answer me honestly and we'll move on to something else. What would you like to do?"

The blonde vampire inhaled and exhaled slowly several times before swallowing hard, finally answering, "I want to make you happy, Master. I think I can keep going, but I can change my mind if I can't do it, right?"

Klaus frowned at the anxiety tingeing her response. "Always and forever, love. You never need to ask that again. It will always be yes," he promised, kissing her flushed cheek, her skin hot against his lips. "I actually have two question. I know you know that I'm the Original Hybrid, but do you know what Originals can do that other vampires cannot?"

"You can't die, Master," she answered obediently, moaning as he shifted the toy inside her pussy.

"Very good and quite true. However, there is something else. Did you know we can compel other vampires?" he asked as casually as he could muster, unsure how she would react to that. The widening of her eyes was his answer. Nodding, he held a finger to her lips. "I don't like to compel my slaves, but there is one thing I will do it for, should you force me to do so. You are never, ever allowed to lie to your Master. Nod if you understand me and agree to that condition." She quickly nodded her head up and down, heart skipping a beat. "Good girl," he whispered, pecking her on the lips, his hand still moving the thick silicone in and out of her at a snail's pace. "Answer me dishonestly and you will either choose to allow the compulsion or you will be immediately released from my service permanently. If you stay, you will also be punished, and you will not like it. If I have to compel you, I will require that you always answer honestly and completely, and my first question will be if you really want to continue our games. If the answer is no, we will be done, and you will be free."

"I don't want that, Master. I'll be honest. I promise."

He placed a finger firmly on her lip, his face growing stern. "I am not finished. You will wait until you are spoken to. Speak out of turn again and you will be punished, hmm?" He waited for her to nod, satisfied when she sucked in a deep breath and gulped before doing so. He could tell she was already enamored with him, but he also hoped to instill a healthy amount of fear and respect for his authority over her, if she chose to stay and hand over that power. "Now, I realize that may not sound so bad if you truly do wish to be truthful," he continued. "However, I would caution you that there are times you will want to keep some thoughts to yourself. While I will always encourage you to come to me with everything, I haven't survived a thousand years by being a fool. Believe me when I tell you: you will not like it if I compel you, Caroline. Understood? Answer me out loud."

"Yes, Master. I understand," she said with an earnest smile, gently pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist and melting when she saw the genuine approval on his handsome face, dimples hiding behind his gruff stubble. She opened her mouth to add something, but closed it again and waited until he nodded at her to continue. "Thank you for your explanation. I appreciate it. That was kinda scary. I don't even like to use compulsion if I can help it."

"That's a good quality and you're welcome," he said with a fondness she wouldn't have expected from a guy who just threatened to punish her more than a couple of times since her arrival. "So, my actual question. I'm going to fuck you now, Caroline," he said pleasantly, loving the way his casual tone seemed to affect her. She clearly wasn't used to any type of verbal sexual communication. While he knew she'd had sex probably thousands of times, she will still so innocent. He looked forward to corrupting her. He hooked his index finger around the base of the plug and swirled it around the tight ring of muscle around her untouched ass.

She gulped hard, eyes sliding shut as erotic images danced across her mind, the thickness of the toy massaging the butt plug through her walls, the new sensation awakening a part of her she never knew existed. While she was skeptical about wearing it all the time since she'd never heard of such a thing outside fantasy novels, there was something intoxicating about having a constant reminder of him wherever she went... wherever that was. She'd come to New Orleans with an eternity ahead of her but no plans past tonight. There were plenty of reasons to build a life here and no reasons to go anywhere else. Nola was the one place supernatural could live freely for as long as they wanted without fear of discovery. The Originals had been here for centuries. Maybe this could be her home, too... As he began to pull the plug in and out, stretching her wide, the idea held more and more appeal. She could get used to this kind of attention...

"What I'd like to know," he said with a smirk, having caught her zoning out, his voice bringing her back to the present, "is where you want it. Do you want to suck my cock until I come down your throat and watch you swallow it like the greedy little slut you are? Or would you prefer I tie your legs apart and fuck your pussy until you beg me to stop?" She sucked in a deep breath, her nipples tingling at the bluntness of his words. He was right when he'd said they stayed hard easily. Stefan had spent ten minutes massaging them with some kind of peppermint oil that still had them tingling. He'd spent longer elsewhere. He was definitely a stud, but way too effeminate for her taste. She'd laughed at his boy troubles and dramatism. They'd become fast friends. The entire place was paradise... especially this office.

Klaus pushed the plug all the way in and then out. He kept doing it over and over, teasing her while she thought about it. He pushed the dildo deep inside of her and held it in place with his thumb, focusing solely on her anus. He leaned down to bite her neck hard enough to form a rapidly fading bruise with his human teeth, making her jump and nearly topple over the edge. "Or perhaps," he teased, chewing her lower lip as he played with her well-oiled nipples, "you'd like me to be the first man to take my cock and fuck you in your tight virgin ass."

"Master, please!" she shouted, digging her claws into the back of the head rest to keep from coming.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's ok, sweetheart, shhh. Just take a little more for me," he cooed, kissing her just beneath her ear lobe. Pulling up, he looked directly into her eyes, silently commanding her to keep them open as he swirled around the plug, his thumb tapping against the base of the dildo to send vibrations deep inside her pussy. "All you have to do is answer and I will grant you one release, but remember what I said about telling me the truth," he reminded her sternly, eyes flashing a warning. "Where do you want me to fuck you, Caroline?"

The overstimulated blonde whimpered as she considered his words and how she wanted to answer. Everything inside of her wanted to please him. Her biggest fear was that the truth would disappointment… but he said he'd known if she lied. She believed him. Ever since he'd mentioned their lessons, she'd thought only of how he'd taste. She wanted to swallow every drop of his come while he told her how proud he was. Gulping, she whispered with as much force as she could muster, "My mouth, Master."

"Oh," he said, eyebrows raising in surprise. "Well, that's not what I expected to hear, but alright. Good girl for answering honestly. I'm very pleased with you," he praised, kissing her passionately. His tongue dominated her mouth as he twisted and pulled her nipples. He finally began thrusting in and out of her with both the dildo and the butt plug at the same time, harshly rubbing her clit in rough circles with his thumb. He tasted her breasts, fiercely sucking each nipple harder than a vacuum until she was shaking and sobbing beneath him, half of his weight crushing her as he rolled on top of her. "Come for me, little princess. Come for your king," he commanded around her tongue as he kissed her deeply, voice thick with his own desire. He bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood before pulling away from her mouth to watch her face as she exploded. "Come like a good little whore."

"MASTER!" the vampire screamed, a waterfall gushing out of her. The force of her walls convulsing was almost enough to push the dildo out of her clenching pussy, but Klaus had a thousand years of experience making women fall apart at his hands. He mercilessly thrust in and out of her as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her entire life, his thumb never leaving her clit as both toys moved in and out of her at superhuman speed. Had she been a human, she was sure she would have passed out from lack of air. He was impressed with how long he kept her coming, burst after burst of liquid shooting down his wrist as one explosion rolled over into another. He watched her, hypnotized by her beauty, until she finally stopped convulsing. He slowed his rhythm until her limbs no longer shook with the ferocity of her release. He pushed the plug back inside of her before slowly, slowly, slowly pulling the dildo out of her ruined pussy.

He set the dildo aside and rolled over so he was sitting in the chair and she was curled on top of him, her knees halfway up his abdomen. He gently rubbed her back as he whispered his praises in her ear, his other hand stroking her blonde curls. "You did so well, princess, so well. Your Master is very pleased with you. You made me so happy. You're such a good girl. I'm so very proud of you, love, so very proud," he cooed, holding her tightly to him as she floated off in the atmosphere. It had been a long time since he'd had a slave. He fucked various supernaturals all the time, generally more than one at a time, but he hadn't shared this type of intimacy in at least a century. slaves required a great deal of time and energy. No one had caught his eye enough to even consider it in ages. Everything about the permanent teenager drew him in. He was half tempted to keep her for himself, but if she wanted to be trained to serve his customers, he would certainly enjoy drawing out her lessons for a little while before he had to share his new favorite toy.

Then again, the idea of keeping her in nothing but his collar every day held so much appeal... He would parade her naked body around, forcing everyone to see what only he had... The things he would teach her to love to do for him... He imagined his fingers tangled in her hair while she sucked his cock beneath his desk as he worked. He'd have her swallow every bit and wait patiently, kneeling at his feet, until he was finished. Then, he'd bend her over and fuck her until she begged to come on his cock. He sighed thinking about it, gently kissing her temple as she rested against his chest, his index finger gliding across her plugged ass every time his hand stroked down her back.

Of course, if she was insistent on financially earning her keep, he could put her to work as a Domina and save her submission for himself. He could just picture her in a corset and knee-high leather boots. She'd look like a queen barking orders at the men who paid to grovel at her feet. If any of them got too close, if anyone broke the "no touching," rule, he would be there to remind her who she belonged to. It would be fun watching her dole out punishments to naughty little slaves who tried to take what was his. By the time she finally stirred, he'd practically booked her an entire month's worth of clients in his head. There were few things he enjoyed more than being the envy of lesser beings... one of which was the blowjob that awaited.

The young blonde smiled up at him, eyes bleary. "Welcome back, Caroline," he smiled, rolling the r in her name once again. "Feeling alright? Don't speak." She nodded her head. She felt amazing. Her pussy, ass and nipples all still tingled happily as she came to. "Fantastic. On your knees, then." She slowly rolled off of him and fell to the ground as he adjusted the recliner. "Unzip my jeans and pull out my cock using only your mouth. Hands behind your back," he commanded, thrilling her. Unbuttoning him was awkward and took her a few tries, but the zipper was much easier and he encouraged her the entire time to keep at it. She nosed his boxers aside until his erection sprang free. "Don't open your mouth without permission." She nodded, eyes wide. He wasn't as oversized as the dildo, but he wasn't her ex-husband either. He was perfect. She licked her lips and gulped, anxious to get started. He rubbed his head across her face over and over until she was panting. "Suck my cock, slut," he barked.

Without a word, she parted her lips and greedily took him in her mouth, moaning aloud. She squeaked when he pushed her head all the way down, forcing her to swallow his shaft. She tasted his salty precum and groaned, her own slick release dripping still down her inner thighs. "Spread your legs further apart. I see you rubbing them together. None of that, my naughty little princess," he chided, reaching down to painfully twist a nipple. She immediately complied, but he did the same to her other nipple for good measure. Her eyes rolled shut at his approving hum when she arched her back to press her breasts into his palm as she freely gave herself to him. He rewarded her by gently smoothing out the pain and praising her.

Klaus kept one hand tangled in her messy blonde curls as he leaned back in the chair to watch the show. Her strawberry lips massaged his length up and down as she lost herself in the hypnotic sensation of pleasing him. He had a millennium of self-control under his belt. Watching her suck his cock was more entertaining than finishing quickly. He let her take her time, savoring every inch as she swirled her tongue up and down. Every now and then, he'd push her head down to get her to swallow his head. Each time, he praised her over and over. She lost herself just a bit more every time he told her she was a good girl. After a while, she caught on to the rhythm he liked and he lay back to let her practice. Her enthusiasm was infectious. He hadn't had a blowjob this fun in decades. He found himself starting to get lost for the first time in forever. Eventually, the Original closed his own eyes as she bobbed up and down just the way he liked it.

Caroline was one in a million. He hadn't trained anyone this green in centuries, if ever. Women usually had to grow into submission, but she came out of the box that way. Everything he had asked, she had done, and she had done it well. He hadn't been expecting her to have an orgasm so intense that it made her pass out. Once was enough. If he went too far, she'd burn out. He'd promised her a paddling if she did a good job and she had certainly earned it. He'd stop after that. He'd arranged for her to have a room a floor below his. She could sleep it off and come back tomorrow. Early.

Klaus had to force himself to come out of his bubble and give her instructions. "I'm going to come. You will swallow every drop and keep your mouth on my cock until I give you permission to pull away," he said firmly, slightly breathless. She opened her eyes and looked at him hazily, his words taking a moment to register. She hadn't noticed it, but at some point, her jaw had gone numb. She idly wondered how long she'd been practicing, but she didn't care very much. Vampires had a lot of stamina and she was ready to taste him. "Nod your head to acknowledge you understand your Master's orders," he barked, startling her. She bobbed her head up and down, earning his praise. His fingers tightened in her curls when his cock began to spasm, burst after burst of hot, salty semen sliding easily down her eager throat. He tucked a tendril behind her ear, rubbing her temple with his thumb as he caught his breath. He'd come so hard he'd seen stars. She was fucking fantastic. Maybe she could sleep on the couch...

Caroline lazily licked the tip of his shaft as his heart raced, enjoying his taste. "You have permission to remove my cock from your mouth," he finally huffed, dropping her curls. She looked up at him from beneath her long lashes. He chuckled when she reluctantly released him. He nodded at his jeans and watched as she struggled to do up the button and fly. "Good girl," he praised, making her preen and nuzzle his knee. "After you pleasure me, you will kiss my feet and thank me for the privilege. Be specific."

The young blonde leaned down and kissed each of his feet once before rising to her knees, nipples standing at attention. "Thank you for allowing me to please you with my mouth, Master," she said obediently. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed before adding bashfully, "And thank you for allowing me to swallow your come, Master."

"Good girl," he replied affectionately, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his finger as they shared a soft smile. "Wait here," he instructed as he carefully got up and stepped around her. He was gone and back in a flash, his speed dizzying. He quickly tugged her up and over his lap, settling her head comfortably against the plush arm rest. He pulled out her butt plug and added some of the heated lubricant before pushing it back inside her anus. "How are you feeling about this?" he asked, swirling it around her ass.

The vampire's pussy twitched in response as he stimulated her from behind, his other palm caressing her bare cheeks. "I'm enjoying it, Master," she answered, eyes slowly rolling shut when his fingertips grazed her slick lips. "I enjoy pleasing you."

"That's very good. Your ass is very tight. I look forward to fucking it," he said casually, grinning when she groaned in the back of her throat. "I'd hoped to get you on the machine for at least an hour or so, but I think this will be the last thing we do tonight." She startled a little bit when she felt something hard and heavy rub her ass. "Normally, a standard impact play session lasts an hour, but customers can purchase a 90-minute session," he explained with a frown, disliking the thought of anyone else touching her. He began lightly tapping her with the thick, black, leather-wrapped paddle. "Since you're new, we'll have to work up to that. Don't bother trying to count the strokes. You'll lose count and won't be able to enjoy it. You don't have to, but if you'd like to watch the clock, we'll do this for about fifteen minutes or so. Do you remember the safewords I taught you, my dirty slut?"

She nodded her head, moaning when he applied more pressure. It felt good, but there was a nagging voice in the back of her head that didn't like the thought of customers doing things like this to her. She wasn't the do-what-a-man-says type, but being naked in the hybrid's lap felt good. Natural. She doubted it would feel the same with anyone else. She'd have to talk to him about that at some point... when her pussy didn't ache for him to hit her harder. "Red, yellow, green, Master," she replied obediently, eyes still closed. She was vaguely aware there was a grandfather clock somewhere, but she didn't care. She had no sense of time left. Everything revolved around Klaus.

"Good girl. You seem very relaxed. Are you doing alright, little princess?" he asked with a genuineness that touched her. Stefan had given her a brief tour of the place. slaves were treated like royalty, but they got ordered around left and right. It seemed like there was some kind of hierarchy in place. Some of them were fully nude and silent while some were scantily clad and directed the others with paddles in hand. All seemed happy with the way things were.

"Mmmm," she hummed, "I feel like jello."

"Jello?" he chuckled, laughing when she giggled adorably. "You're very interesting, Caroline. I enjoy you."

"I enjoy you, too, Master," she laughed sweetly, making him smile.

"Glad to hear it. Now go back to relaxing while I paddle you raw," he said bossily, smacking her hard as his tone made her wet. He smirked when she jumped at the unexpected pain, the scent of her arousal filling the air. She cuddled her face into him and he pulled her further up his lap to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He was right. She did lose count of his strikes. He watched gleefully as each one painted her ass bright red before fading away. She flinched and yelped at first, but by the time he finished, she was so far in subspace that she was asleep on his chest in minutes.

It was unusual that he'd allow this much aftercare. Usually, he'd make sure his slaves were ok and then get them snuggled up on the sofa under a blanket until they came back to earth. Caroline was different. He didn't mind taking care of her. Probably even liked it. He let her curl into his sculpted body as he gently stroked her golden locks and back, her bare skin silky under his palm. A long time passed as he thought about what this might mean. Unsure what to make of it, he eventually scooped her up and carried her to his bed, a place no woman had slept in years. He'd barely lay down himself before she was on top of him, subconsciously nuzzling into his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she lay naked in his arms. Before long, he'd fallen into a peaceful sleep beside her.

Yes, they definitely needed to talk.

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think? Please let me know in a review if you'd like to see more. And don't forget to vote for me on tumblr! I worry this stuff is too heavy for this setting. I described her reaction to submission as I experience it after BDSM. Impact play is my thing. My regular Tops know to stop once I'm fading off, but I have been known to fall asleep towards the end when I'm with a new partner... to the astonishment of newbie spectators who wonder how in the hell someone can relax while being caned. Adrenaline is a hell of a thing to happen to a person. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Un Jeu d'Endurance

A/N Welcome back to my comedic fairytale of smutty magic! I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me in the KC Awards. I won for Best Smut Author! I'm so glad you guys like what I've come up with and hope you continue to do so. I do tend to get quite a bit of haters screaming at me that I'm perpetuating abuse. Thank you to those of you who don't feel that way. Please let me know in a review if you like it. This one is more out there than some of the others, so I worry about scaring people off. Help me out and tell me what you love/hate/want to see/never want to see again, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, "no one" would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Un Jeu d'Endurance**

The last thing Klaus had told Caroline before sending her off for the day was that she wouldn't be wearing anything for a very long time. At first she thought he was kidding, but then he casually tossed her dress in the fireplace and smirked at her horrified expression. She'd been mortified when he'd put her out completely naked before she'd been able to formulate a response, let alone a coherent argument. With her body hair fully removed, she'd never felt so bare in her undead life. The only item of clothing permitted to Mikaelson pleasure slaves was a simple black leather collar denoting the end of their training with a single ring. slaves in training wore collars with three rings to indicate more training was needed. Caroline didn't have one yet as she hadn't officially been hired, so she was even more naked than everyone else.

Of course, that hadn't included the butt plug tightly secured in her ass. After sleeping with it in place, she actually had wanted to try a medium, but he hadn't offered, and she hadn't asked. He'd also told her she was not to return to her room until he sent her there that evening. _If he sent her there. _He'd explained that he wanted her to start spending time with the other slaves and to have a long look around the massive pleasure house. What he'd omitted was that he no longer had any intention of allowing her to service anyone not named Klaus Mikaelson. No, he had far bigger plans for her than to be a faceless set of holes for any customer to purchase for an hour. He had another job in store for her, one which only _began_ with full slave training.

Every step the blonde vampire took made her more and more aware of her anus. By the time she'd reached the lobby, using the stairs as instructed, her pussy was absolutely aching with the need for a Klaus-induced orgasm. He had, of course, forbidden any type of orgasm... unless she had a burning desire for her first same-sex experience. He'd left word with his little brother Kol's personal pleasure slave, Davina, that she was to be Caroline's guide. Kol, in his typical meddling fashion, had suggested the new recruit be allowed relief at the talented tongue of his pansexual slave, and wasn't that so generous of him? The challenge in his little brother's voice was more than Klaus could ignore. He'd not only agreed, but had had practically dared Caroline to let go of her inhibitions and spread her legs wide for the raven-haired beauty. Something about the mischievous gleam in his eye had her questioning whether or not she should, but he'd been very insistent she'd need it.

The vampire hadn't been convinced when she left her new Master, but after walking around plugged and naked for six hours, she was strongly reconsidering her orientation. "You ok?" the young heretic asked with an amused grin as they soaked in a giant hot tub with some other naked women.

Katherine, her acquaintance from back home, was one of them, although she was clad in a barely-there bikini. Dominas wore some clothing to indicate their status, but very little. "She needs to come, Dee," the sassy brunette laughed over her shoulder. She was kneeling in the water with the legs of a gorgeous black witch with hazel almond eyes draped over her bare shoulders. "She's new. Doesn't have control like my little Bon Bon here," she added playfully as she slowly worked a massive dildo in and out of her trainee. The slave was lying flat on her back with a waterproof pillow beneath her arms crossed under her long, wavy black hair. A relaxed smile floated across her raspberry lips as the Domina played with her pussy. She looked almost meditative as she was easily filled to the hilt with deep blue silicone as wide as Kat's wrist.

The workers were expected to work a minimum of forty hours, usually in one-hour sessions. New trainees had to be slowly conditioned to endure that much sexual activity. There was no time limit on training to avoid overdoing it and losing interest. Men and women everywhere were taking turns conditioning each other for various activities. Some were practicing penetration while some were being spanked and others still were mastering slave positions and commands. Somewhere upstairs, the blonde briefly remembered a room full of machines doing the penetration with dildo attachments in various sized, but this seemed far more intimate and social.

Davina smiled at Caroline's pitiful whimper as the blonde looked around the room. "Endurance is the name of the game," she teased with a wink as she sipped her sparkling pink sodapop from a martini glass. It was a sentiment their newest arrival had heard a hundred times as she'd been shown around... and shown off. She'd lost count of the number of people who'd eyed the most private parts of her and nodded approvingly at Klaus' latest acquisition. Apparently, it had been quite a long time since the hybrid had shown an interest in any one slave. As she'd been instructed to honor requests (under Davina's _very_ close supervision), she'd been asked to spread her legs, open her mouth, bend over, spread her cheeks, lift her breasts, show her clit, pinch her nipples and grilled about every sexual taboo under the sun all day long. Thankfully, no one had attempted to touch her, although pretty much all of them looked close enough that she could feel their breath on her naked flesh.

Caroline had never felt more sexually empowered in her life.

Every person there seemed happy and content to revel in their hedonism. Throughout the day, she'd seen more sex acts than she'd known existed. Every worker was assigned to their own suite and offered their own menu of services available. When they weren't with a customer, they lounged around entertaining themselves in various erotic ways. They were permitted to stay in their own spaces, but there was a camaraderie among them that made it more intriguing to be seen than to isolate and wait on the next job. As long as they spent forty hours a week in session, schedules didn't seem to matter.

There were plenty of things to do and see in the giant hotel. There was an entire floor for gambling filled with poker tables, blackjack, roulette, craps and rows of slot machines. Naked slaves walked around taking drink orders, serving food, cleaning, cooking and everything else that was needed. Many of the customers were naked, too. Clothing was optional for anyone in the famed "L'attrait des Ténèbres," although it was required of the slaves.

Other floors were dedicated to things like BDSM, exotic dancing, drugs and alcohol, group sex and plenty of other things. It was a never-ending party and Caroline could see why some creatures stayed for centuries. "Alright, witchy, roll over," Kat ordered, slapping the ass of her slave as she flipped to her knees. She closed her eyes once more as she rested her head on the pillow, legs spread far apart. The blonde groaned when she watched the thick silicone lubricant swirl over the tip of the dildo. The Domina quickly removed Bonnie's plug, size extra-large, and replaced it easily with the giant cock.

Davina smiled at the way Caroline rubbed her thighs together, obviously desperate for relief. "I really don't mind helping you out," she laughed. The blonde blushed crimson when she realized she'd been caught staring at the way the silicone moved effortlessly in and out of the slave in training. She'd never done that before, but suddenly the idea seemed intriguing… but not with Kat, and preferably not with a toy. Her mind was on someone else and parts no silicone could replicate.

"I think she's been holding out for me," came the sexy British accent of the owner himself.

"Master," the blonde signed in relief when she saw those charming dimples approaching her flushed face. He smiled down at her and she kicked herself for how obvious her thoughts had been.

"Hello, love," he greeted her before parting her lips with his tongue and reaching down to play with her nipples. "Good girl," he praised when she remained motionless as he pinched and pulled progressively harder. "You really managed to go all day?" She and Davina both nodded their heads in confirmation. "I'm impressed. You must be ready to explode," he teased, eyes flashing.

"Yes, Master," she agreed breathily as she vehemently nodded her head up and down. "You wanted me to practice patience."

Klaus smiled gently as a warmth spread across his chest. She was so eager to please. So perfect. So _his_. After kissing her far longer than he'd intended, and long enough to draw the attention of their spectators, he smirked and walked over to a bin containing a pile of waterproof pillows. "Well, let's see what we can do about that, shall we?" He lay the pillow down and snapped him fingers at his slave. She tentatively climbed out of the giant hot tub and lay down at his feet, unsure what he was going to have her do in front of all these people.

The room was filled with hot tubs and the largest swimming pool she'd ever seen. It was one thing to be naked. It was another to perform sexually... and as hot as Davina was, she hated the idea of him standing by as she did things with someone else. "Knees up," he barked at her reluctance, his face stern. "Higher. Legs spread. Feet flat. Perfect." He squatted down and kissed her forehead. Unfortunately, her joy at the compliment was short lived as something dark briefly flickered across her face before she quickly forced her smile back in place. Klaus wasn't fooled. "Don't worry, love," he added with a chuckle as he whispered in her ear, "if you truly managed to go a day in this place without coming because you were holding out for me, it's probably best if we work out an arrangement between the two of us, hmm?"

Caroline's shoulders slumped in relief. "If it pleases you, Master," she agreed diplomatically. At his raised brow, she added shyly, "I would like to just serve you very much, please."

"Good girl," he praised, earning him a genuinely bright smile… and that's when it hit her. _The entire thing had been a setup. _He'd been testing her to see if she really wanted to service his customers. A knowing smile passed between them and he wiggled his eyebrows to confirm her suspicions, a sly smirk curling his upper lip. It should have pissed her off, but it didn't. She'd been thinking the same thing but hadn't known how to express it without disappointing him. He knew that, of course, and would have to work on her communication skills. That could come later. Right now, her loyalty had earned her a reward.

"Spread your legs wider for me, sweetheart. Let the girls see my pretty pussy. Good. You look lovely." She had no idea what he was up to, but as long as it involved an immediate orgasm from him, she was on board. Although, she would much rather have been taken back to his penthouse than have all these people staring at her. Still, something deep inside of her longed to earn his praise and see the pride he'd shown her last night, and she _definitely_ only ever wanted to earn it from him. She gulped again and let her eyes roll shut as he pulled her arms above her head and quickly bound them with a silk handkerchief from his back pocket.

Klaus glided his hand slowly down her torso. He pinched and pulled each of her nipples, occasionally leaning down to harshly bite one before laving the pain away with his talented tongue. He let his hand move lower and traced her bald labia with the tips of his fingers and commanded silkily, "Open your eyes, my patient little slut. We have an audience." He ghosted his finger over her clit when she immediately followed his order, but the worrying of her lower lip wasn't lost on his keen eye. "If you are to be mine, you'll need to get over this shyness. I intend to show you off as often as possible. I won't be able to enjoy it if you aren't comfortable always being seen in the nude. Can you work on that for your Master?" he asked, amused. She nodded her head, earning her a smile. Suddenly, she felt a heavy fullness as he pushed a large rubber plug deep inside her pussy and left it there. Whatever it was, it molded to fit her perfectly, as if by magic, and expanded slowly until it filled her completely and then some.

She was so fixed on the sensation of such a wide stretch that she didn't notice him pull a tiny bullet vibrator out of his back pocket. She cried out when he pressed it down on her clit unexpectedly. She'd had plenty of gadgets over the decades, but nothing so strong. It had to have been enchanted or something. Her arms involuntarily lifted and he slammed his boot down on the end of the silk and clicked his tongue chidingly. "You will stay still and take what I give you," he said firmly as his irises flashed hybrid gold. Her pussy clenched at the dominance in his tone as she instinctively gave herself over to him completely. "Good girl. You may come this first time as soon as you're ready."

Ummm... what? First time?

The Original's smile was evil as he took in her look of sheer panic. "Endurance is the name of the game," Davina quipped from the edge of the hot tub where she lay with her chin atop her folded arms. Caroline looked down and was horrified to see the petite brunette's head between her feet, her face mere inches from the blonde's throbbing pussy. She sucked in a deep breath when the plug seemed to stretch further as she became more and more aroused. Definitely magic and definitely a bit more than she would have wanted had she a say in the matter.

Klaus soothed her apprehension with a sweet kiss to her temple as he whispered words of encouragement in her ear. It was too much. It was all too much. His quiet praise. The gentle way he teased her nipples before occasionally inflicting sharp pain with his teeth and nails. The plugs filling her holes so fully. The way her skin burned with humiliation at being watched so closely. She could almost feel Davina's breath hot against her pussy as vibrations hummed against her clit. Part of her was mortified and wanted nothing more than to close her legs and run. Another part of her was thrilled to have an audience watching Klaus pleasure her for being his good little slut. So dirty. She'd never been called such a filthy name in her life. If anyone but the Original had said it, she'd have slapped him. When he said it, his tone was so full of endearment that it made her heart melt and nipples tingle. She wanted to be a good slut for him. _Just for him._ She reveled in the way the entire room focused solely on the attention he gave only her. She was his chosen one. It was all so wrong and yet it felt so good.

Something inside of Caroline snapped and she let her legs fall open, the side of her knees grazing the floor. She didn't care anymore if it was wrong when it was all so right. Klaus chuckled as he watched her transform into his perfect little toy. She wanted to be his, wanted to please him, wanted to make him proud.

Wanted to have a fucking orgasm.

"Come for me, princess," he growled in her ear before sharply biting her neck with his human teeth. He swirled the bullet around and around her clit and she was gone. She cried out his title as her walls convulsed, an explosive orgasm tearing her apart. The force of her pussy spasming should have pushed the plug out of her, but Davina had that covered. With a wink at her boss, she muttered an incantation to hold in it place until he removed it himself. Caroline, of course, had no idea. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her as everybody watched her submit to her Master. Their approving nods and the way Klaus beamed at her were lost as she flew into the sky, the blood rushing in her veins blinding and deafening as all she felt was her body being torn to shreds.

Caroline felt like the pleasure would never end, but eventually her senses returned to her. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Klaus had no intention of it ending so soon. He knew he'd have to comfort her later when the inevitable shame came spiraling down on her, but for the moment, she was content and happy to let him use her as he saw fit. She doubted she'd ever be able to describe why, but she _wanted_ him to use her. Wanted to be his _toy_. His _favorite_ toy. As soon as he was finished playing with her, he'd flash her back upstairs and help her through the comedown.

Right now, he wanted her to come again… eventually. Endurance meant many things in L'attrait des Ténèbres. He circled her clit with his index finger and relished the pitiful moan that escaped her throat. "You are my personal little whore now, Caroline," he reminded her with dimples, "so I may use you as I please. However, since you've been such a good girl, I'll give you a choice. You may either lay here and come again, or we can play a little game. Which would you prefer, love?"

The overstimulated vampire groaned when he tapped on the base of the plug and vibrations shot to the depths of her core. She forced her eyes open and gazed up at him. The faux innocence on his handsome face was a warning that he was not to be trusted, but the idea of coming again so soon sounded impossible. "The game please, Master," she whimpered when he swirled her butt plug around in her anus to remind her that he now controlled that part of her, too.

"Excellent choice," he praised, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now that you've had a little pleasure, I'm going to give you a little pain to go with it," he explained, gesturing at a trunk in a corner about twenty feet away. "You will go select a toy and bring it back to me."

"Yes, Master." She immediately rolled over to her hands and knees and began to push herself up, but his boot on the scarf still binding her wrists stopped her. Looking up at him, she said uncertainly, "Uh, I kind of need you to give back my arms."

Klaus frowned at her sternly and didn't move his foot. She gulped when she realized that was a test she had failed. "You will get what I _choose_ to give you, sweetheart. You'll soon learn that I'm an especially strict Master, much more so than any of my siblings. You will do things my way _without_ the commentary. Now, go over there and do as you're told or you will be punished in front of all of these people," he commanded as he shared a brief glance with his brother's slave, who muttered an incantation under her breath.

Caroline couldn't help but whimper as her pussy clenched around the heavy rubber plug at the dominance in his gravely tone. She nodded her head and he released the scarf but didn't untie it. She tried to push herself up but was unsuccessful. Behind her, Davina had to stifle her giggle. She knew this game. They all did. The young recruit was new, but she'd have to learn sometime. The blonde tried to pull at it, but even with her vampiric strength, she couldn't lift her wrists from the granite floor. She looked up at him shyly. "I can't get up, Master."

The hybrid chuckled at her as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest with a triumphant smirk. "Imagine that," he replied dryly with just a hint of amusement. "Well, I suppose you'll have to crawl, then." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, but he cut her off before she could complain. "Next time, I suggest not questioning me in public." After a beat, he added, "Or, at all. Now, go be a good slave and fetch me something to beat you with."

Caroline felt her face burning from the tips of her ears and down. The only sensation secondary to her complete humiliation was insatiable arousal. She cautiously peered around the room and realized everyone had paused their own games to watch how their infamous leader trained a slave. All eyes were on her as she slowly made her way across the room, wrists never able to leave the floor. Every movement was sweet torture as the plugs jostled around inside both her pussy and ass. After a few feet, she'd definitely confirmed they had to have been secured by magic. "Part your knees a bit more. I can't see my pussy well enough. There you go. Good girl," he called loudly when she was about halfway there.

The blonde groaned at how much harder that made it, but she didn't question him. The eyes on her only amplified her mortification as she crawled along. Several people crouched down to get a better look at her most intimate parts. She found it oddly thrilling and it made her nipples tingle as they scraped against the cold granite. She breathed an audible sigh of relief when she reached the trunk. A few people ever clapped for her. She closed her eyes as overwhelming embarrassment warred with an intense desire to complete her mission. She peeked over her shoulder at her Master to silently ask if she could use her hands. His stern expression told her not to question him again. Gulping, she turned back to the latch and awkwardly tried to open it using only her mouth. It took several minutes, especially since he kept playfully growling at her to spread her legs, but eventually she managed to pry the lid up. She had barely enough leverage with the scarf magically glued to the floor to peer inside at a wide variety of painful pleasures.

"Don't keep your Master waiting, _princesse_," Klaus barked when she took just a little too long to decide. There were so many of them, but they weren't all within her reach and some were simply more than she could practically carry in her teeth. She settled on a black suede riding crop with a thick tongue because it looked like the easiest to transport. She tried and failed a few times to pick it up before finally managing to get it out of the trunk. She carefully turned back around and her eyes fell on at least a dozen more spectators that must have entered when she'd had her back turned. "As you can see, word has spread that you're being such a good little slut. Let's not disappoint the crowds." He snapped his fingers and pointed at his feet before crossing his arms back over his muscular chest.

By the time she'd managed to crawl the twenty feet back to her Master, the number of onlookers had doubled, maybe tripled. At least a dozen naked slaves were down on all fours to serve as footstools for their Masters and Mistresses. All eyes were on her as she presented Klaus with the crop. He crouched down at petted her head, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Good girl. I'm very pleased. You're doing wonderfully," he praised as he cupped her face. She hummed happily and nuzzled into his hand. He indulged her for long moments as he made their audience wait for the show to continue. She was in _his_ world now where _he_ was the one everyone feared. Their little show wasn't solely for his entertainment, but to show her how much prestige came along with being _his_ personal princess. She was now the envy of his establishment.

The stern glare he cast around the room made it clear: Caroline Forbes now belonged to Klaus Mikaelson. Forget that and face the wrath of the king.

The Original kissed her once on the top of the head before sliding a pillow beneath her soaking blonde curls. She nestled her bound wrists beneath her body as he tilted her hips to lift her ass high in the air, parting her knees enough to give him a clear view of her accessories. Excited murmurs sprang from the crowd as the apex predator stood and circled his pray. Her skin burned with the sheer humiliation of her predicament, but when he first connected the tip of the crop to her cheek, she pushed it out of her mind. He grazed the soft leather between her cheeks and dipped down to tease her lips as they stretched around the magical plug. Suddenly, the thick rubber felt warm and deep vibrations began to emit from the center. The sensation was low, hardly even noticeable, but it was enough to make her pussy clench and eyes roll shut.

"Well," Klaus said with a long-suffering sigh, "I supposed if you don't want to see your fans, there's no reason for you to have the option at all." Her eyes popped open just in time to see him pull a blindfold out of his back pocket. It was comprised of two circles of fine leather and a strap with a white gold buckle. He secured it tightly and the world went black. It should have scared the hell out of her to be so intensely at his mercy, but she felt her entire body relax as she fell deeper into submission. Her shoulders slumped and she nestled the side of her face comfortably into the pillow.

Caroline yelped when he hit her again. Last night, he'd started slow and steady and gradually worked up to harder sensations. This time, he was slowly dragging the tongue across her flesh and occasionally smacking her once hard before smoothing out the area with the soft leather. He took turns between sharp smacks and rubbing her clit with the leather tongue, always stopping just before she came. He would send her to subspace, but not just yet. He wanted her to be very aware of the eyes on her. Wanted her to get used to being seen. Wanted her to get used to being used. He smiled at the way the bright red welts appeared on her skin before rapidly fading as she panted with the effort it took to restrain herself from letting go. She lost count of how many times he surprised her with swift hits, but he was carefully eyeing the clock. He and his family had been training slaves for so long that they'd perfected it down to a science. After exactly thirty minutes, he tossed the crop aside and crouched down to kiss her cheek.

"Good girl," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her spine with the tips of his nails.

"Thank you, Master," she barely managed to say, her voice breathy and barely audible.

"Shhh," he soothed, caressing her pink cheeks with his palm. Even vampires eventually marked, though not for as long as he'd have liked. Almost all of the slaves had a rosy hue to their cheeks, but bruises never lasted more than an hour at most without a little help from the witches. "You don't have to talk right now, love. You've been such a good little slut for me. I'm so proud. You deserve a reward." She perked up a bit at that, making him chuckle. She was adorable. Perhaps she wouldn't fall victim to the shame spiral so frequent among new slaves. He'd still whisk her away and back to his penthouse once they were finished, but not before pushing her a bit further.

The hybrid cocked his head at Davina. Originally a Claire siphoner witch indebted to the Mikaelsons through her lineage, she'd proved herself useful enough for Klaus to turn her at the behest of his brother. She had been with Kol for over a century now and was one of the family. Words weren't always necessary. The raven-haired heretic waved her hand as she muttered an incantation. He caught a small dildo and bottle of lubricant mid-air and nodded his thanks. She wiggled her eyebrows at him and resumed her position at the edge of the hot tub.

Caroline gasped when she felt her Master twist and turn the plug in her ass before carefully removing it with a pop. A loud moan emitted from the back of her throat when he lightly touched her clit with the bullet vibrator. The plug buried in her pussy seemed to speed up as well. She felt herself rapidly approaching the edge and groaned when he pulled away with a chuckle. "And here I thought your patience had improved," he teased, slapping her hard on the ass. Her hands started to clench and she had to force herself not to dig her nails into the pillow lest she accidentally pop it and get punished.

"This will be something new for you, but I promise it won't hurt," he said mysteriously as he continued to run his palms from the base of her neck to the cleft of her ass. He took his time, enjoying the way she fought to keep herself from rubbing her thighs together. He repositioned himself on his knees beside her and coated the narrow five-inch purple silicone dildo in heavy amounts of silky silicone lubricant. She jumped when she felt the tip of it circle the tight ring of muscle between her cheeks.

"Stay still," he barked firmly, instantly filling her with remorse. Sensing her unease, he kissed her temple and praised, "Good girl. Don't worry, love. I don't expect you to be perfect. I'll correct you as we go. However, now that you've been warned, you should know that if you jump like that again, I'll be forced to help you stay in place," he said with a mischievous edge to his husky accent that had her wondering just what would happen if she disobeyed. She made a mental note to ask him about it later but was smart enough not to find out with an audience.

Caroline gulped when she felt the tip once again touch her most sensitive part and forced herself not to move. He hummed his approval and rested his warm palm on the small of her back. He slowly and carefully pushed the silicone into her anus, making her groan at the new sensation. He kissed her shoulder and paused to let her adjust to the small size. It wasn't more than an inch thick, but it was still wider than the plug. He smirked when he saw her shoulders relax. She was getting a little too comfortable and he couldn't have that.

"It's her first time taking it up the ass," he announced to the room, laughing to himself when her face started to glow bright red. She'd clearly forgotten they weren't alone. She turned her face to pillow and tried to bury her head but a sharp tug at her curls clearly warned her not to try that again. "Now, sweetheart, just because you can't see their faces doesn't mean they don't want to see yours. Be a good little slut and don't move. Can you do that for me?" She timidly nodded her head, cheeks flushed, and he rewarded her with a sweet kiss on the temple. That seemed to settle her a little bit and he felt her relax against the dildo as he pushed it in another inch. The room watched in fascination as the dreaded Klaus Mikaelson took a turn pleasing someone else for a change. He wasn't known for being an overly considerate partner, although it was rare anyone had a problem coming themselves. It was simply that he didn't care if they did or didn't.

With Caroline, he cared.

The young blonde moaned when he finally pressed the entire length deep inside her virgin ass. She hadn't known exactly what to expect, but she'd never imagined it would feel _that good_. The plug magically secured in her pussy widened and doubled its vibrations, making her moan and clench her fingers and curl her toes. He took that as his cue to slowly increase his speed. The toy glided effortlessly in and out of her anus as she held still and took what he chose to give. She was a fast learner. Hopefully this would help move her past her shyness, but part of him also hoped it didn't. He had plenty of backup plans if not that had him more excited than he cared to admit in front of a crowd.

"Do you like how that feels, love?" Klaus cooed in her ear as he worked the toy in and out of her ass. She whimpered and nodded her head, her body beginning to shake. "Do you want to come for me?" Nod. "Even with all these people watching me fuck you in your tight little ass?" She gulped and nodded a bit more slowly, earning her another soft kiss to the cheek. "That's right. You want them to see that it is you I've chosen to train as my own. You want them to watch your pussy clench around that plug. To know that your pussy is now mine. I hope you enjoy having it fill you because it won't come out until I remove it myself, which won't be anytime soon," he said with a dark chuckle at her strangled moan as she pressed her lips shut to keep from whining. "Endurance, _ma petite princesse_," he reminded her. When she didn't open her mouth, he touched the bullet to her dripping clit. She jumped at the surprise, but he held her in place with his strong, muscular arm. He'd been anticipating it and decided in advance to let it go. "Spread your legs wider so they can see what I'm doing to you. Good. Don't move." Her knees shook with need as he pushed her higher and higher, his speed increasing as he furiously pumped the dildo in and out while he swirled the toy around her clit. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come for your Master. Show them what happens when good little slaves do as they're told."

It was the best order she'd heard all day.

Caroline's screams echoed around the bathhouse as she came harder than she ever had in her life. She didn't care anymore how many people were watching when it felt so good being the only object of Klaus' affection. He held her hips still as he fucked her harder and harder to prolong her orgasm. When she started to come down, he dropped the bullet and his pace in her ass slowed, but he didn't stop his thrusting. He smiled wickedly at her strangled cries from behind her closed lips as she ground her teeth together, silently begging him to stop.

"Have you not been paying attention?" he asked, barely able to keep the mirth from his tone. "Endurance is the name of the game. You will come as many times as I want you to come and you will do it in front of however many people I choose. That could be just the two of us," he said as he nibbled on her neck. "Or, perhaps I'll put you on stage and fuck you in front of a stadium." She whimpered at that, so he added, "No? Don't like the idea of me taking you up the ass in front of thousands?" She stilled her head and wisely didn't answer. "If you'd prefer, I can have you go up solo and fuck yourself if having me there is going to be a problem." His tone was teasing, but she wasn't entirely sure he was kidding. She had a feeling if she challenged him, he'd have it arranged by the end of the day. Of course, she could always say no… but would she? She doubted it.

"No, you're a good girl. You'll do as I say, won't you?" It hadn't really been a question, but she nodded all the same. He kissed her forehead before suddenly attacking her clit with the bullet full force. He pumped the dildo in and out of her harder than ever as the plug pulsed inside of her. All the stimulation had her head spinning and she barely held on long enough for him to say, "Come again, love," before she screamed out her release. Her body spasmed and shook and she curled herself into a little ball as he continued his movements until she could barely breath. One orgasm rolled into another and she was lost in pleasure, tears streaming down her cheeks when he ordered her to come one last time. It wasn't until the audience stopped cheering that he finally slowed down and eventually stopped the vibrations in both the plug and the bullet.

Klaus swirled the inanimate toy around her clit a few more times, making her pussy twitch. He carefully pulled out the dildo and immediately replaced it with a medium sized butt plug. He nodded at Davina to release the spell on the handkerchief so he could pull her quivering body into his strong arms. She wrapped herself around him, straddling his lap as the crowds dispersed. He kissed her neck gently and whispered praises into her ear over and over as he stroked her back with his palms. A dozen or so people passed by and nodded their approval as she clung to him behind the blindfold. Once most of them were gone, he unbuckled it before pulling it off. She blinked several times before managing to open her bloodshot eyes. He smiled warmly at her and pecked her on the lips. "Alright?" he asked seriously, carefully gauging her reaction.

"Yes, Master," Caroline replied, worrying her lower lip. The young blonde looked around the public bathhouse and cringed. She was naked straddling the lap of her new Master with her pussy spread wide around a magical plug that couldn't be removed and a butt plug that felt larger than before, although she wasn't entirely sure. She could feel juices dripping down the inside of her thighs and her ass was sore from both the beating and the fucking. As a vampire, she hadn't been sore in decades. It was amazing, but also horrifying. She hadn't even known places like this existed, and if she had, she would have sworn on her afterlife that she'd never be a part of one. It was all too much to process with so many people nearby, especially when they unashamedly looked her over, sometimes bending down to get a closer look at her plugs.

Klaus could see the panic in her sapphire eyes and internally groaned as he flashed them back to his penthouse. He lay down with her and cooed how proud he was of how good she'd been for him. With too many emotions racing around her foggy brain, Caroline just cuddled into his chest before quickly falling into a deep sleep. Looking up at the ceiling, the hybrid sighed. He'd been hoping she'd gotten over her embarrassment, but apparently that hadn't happened.

Oh well. At least he knew what her next lesson would be.

* * *

A/N Whew! That was intense. I hope you liked it. This one is a lot heavier than some of my other ones. Please let me know what you thought. The more positive feedback I get, the less I worry that I've scared you all away. Please tell me if I should keep this going or get back to my other less intense projects.


	4. La Douleur Exquise

**A/N **Hey KC fans! Thank you so much for the positive feedback on the last chapter. I worry about this story, mostly because it's so different than a lot of what I've read. Knowing you all seem to like it gives the confidence to keep it going. Please take the time to let me know what you think. I also welcome requests, although I can't make any promises. You can submit an anon ask on tumblr, leave a review or message me. La Douleur Exquise is French for "The Exquisite Pain." On with the smut!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, "no one" would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

**Chapter Four – La Douleur Exquise**

The first thing Caroline thought when Klaus closed the padlock at the back of her neck was that collars were heavier than they looked. Fashioned like a dog collar, it bore three heavy platinum rings to denote that she was in training. Full collars could take years to earn. Training collars were presented as soon as slaves were selected to join the staff of the famed L'attrait des Tenebres. It was perfectly tailored to snugly fit her neck and made of thick and exquisitely soft fine leather the color of merlot with fluffy black fox fur lining. Most of the slaves wore black collars. Personal slaves belonging to the Mikaelson family wore red to indicate their status – and to advertise that they were completely off limits.

"You look lovely, _princesse_," her Master praised as he stood behind her while she checked herself out in the mirror. Along with the collar, she wore matching wrist and ankle cuffs that were also locked in with magical padlocks that no vampire could break. Many of the slaves had other decorations on their bodies such as piercings, clamps, jewelry, brandings and tattoos. As with full collars, such things had to be earned through dedicated service to the pleasure house.

"Thank you, Master," Caroline whispered as she processed her new appearance. Three days ago, she'd been a freshly divorced immortal 17-year-old trying to build a life for herself. Now, she was the personal pleasure slave of Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid and owner of the massive establishment. He'd taken an immediate liking to her and it was _very _mutual. She'd had better sex in the last two days than in her thirty-year relationship with her now ex-husband. Matt Donovan had been a sweet guy, but he was terribly boring and, in spite of her many offers of immortality, still human. In retrospect, it was hard to imagine why she'd ever married him in the first place. He'd never stared at her with the predatory gaze currently painting Klaus' features. She'd never felt more alive in all her years of being dead.

The hybrid patted both of her biceps from behind and kissed her cheek before commanding, "Hands and knees, sweetheart." Without a sound, his slave immediately obeyed and fell to the ground. He began walking and snapped his fingers to indicate that she should crawl along behind him. He smirked at the ginger way she moved with the plugs in both her pussy and ass. Such a good little pleasure slave. He had high hopes for her.

The vivacious blonde was nearly a virgin compared to him, but she hadn't balked at any of his commands so far. As much as he'd hoped she would refuse the magical tongue of Davina Claire, he had half expected her to spread her legs for the raven-haired slave. Curious as to why, he'd asked her flat-out if she was just completely heterosexual, which he'd hoped wasn't the case. As it turned out, luck was on his side. After some careful prodding, he'd gotten her to admit she'd fantasized about being with a woman for years… it was simply that her new Master was all she could think about since her arrival. Yes, she was aroused beyond belief, but she was convinced that she would make an ass of herself and embarrass him if she couldn't finish for anyone else.

The hybrid really needed to break her of that pesky insecurity. Modesty and timorousness had no place at L'attrait des Tenebres. His plan for the day involved exposing her to the crowds as much as possible is as many potentially humiliating ways as possible. The more she submitted to the owner of the pleasure house, the more the throngs of supernaturals would love her. It was a lesson she was yet to learn. He'd fix that by personally subjecting her to all manners of delicious tortures designed to help her reach her full potential. He had big plans for his new toy.

As much as Klaus enjoyed her and would have loved to have her follow him around all day, he suspected that wouldn't be enough for her. She was his princess, true, but she was also a queen. He'd been kicking around ideas for which role would be best for her and had settled on training her as a Domina. He could just see her dressed in leather and lace ordering men around as they did her bidding. They would long to touch her but would never be permitted to do so. Caroline's regal attitude he could share, but the vibrant blonde's body belonged to _him_. The idea of everyone pining after what was _his _was intoxicating.

The hybrid couldn't wait to see her in action but first he had to turn her into his perfect little slut. So far, she had exceeded all expectations. Davina had come up early that morning to show her how to set the table and serve her Master breakfast. When he'd told Caroline to thank her with a deep kiss, she hadn't hesitated. The smell of her arousal definitely confirmed she was up for some girl on girl action. He'd been so pleased that he let his breakfast get cold in favor of bending her over the table and making her beg for an orgasm. She'd done so well that he'd given her two before allowing her to suck his cock with her hands bound behind her back. She had responded surprisingly well to being used for his pleasure.

Caroline was kneeling at his feet as he sat on his comfy couch. "Is that something you enjoy? Degradation? Feeling like a toy?" he asked casually in that this-is-totally-a-normal-conversation tone that always excited and humiliated her in equal measure.

Well, perhaps that _was _her answer… Blushing furiously, she fought to hold his eyes and nodded timidly. "Yes, Master. I like being _your_ toy."

"Good answer," he replied with a smirk as he tugged her up by a nipple to straddle his lap. "We call humiliation la douleur exquise. The exquisite pain. You certainly seem to have a flair for it," he teased, eyeing the wetness between her legs after their conversation. She blushed furiously and it made it cock twitch in his jeans. He wound his fingers in her long blonde curls and attacked her mouth with vicious kisses that left both of them breathless. He was the first to regain his composure. Resuming his interrogation, he pointed out, "Whatever your desires may be, mine is for everyone to know that you are _my _toy to play with as I see fit. To use in whatever way pleases me regardless of who may be present. It's not my wish to cause you discomfort." He paused as an amused grin spready across his face when she looked at him skeptically. "Well, alright, perhaps it is to a certain extent, but no more than you can take," he explained playfully as he pinched her nipple harder. "Is being paraded around in public something you think you can embrace? Answer me honestly and be realistic."

The naked blonde worried her lower lip as she thought about it. He'd warned her what would happen if she lied, or even omitted. He waited patiently as she formulated a response. She looked up at him shyly, her voice soft when she replied truthfully, "I like the way you look at me when I do things for you, but it's harder when you aren't there."

Klaus lifted his hand from her hip to graze her cheek with the back of his knuckles, enjoying the way she instinctively leaned into his touch. "I'm proud of you either way, love," he said sincerely. She offered up a coy smile and he couldn't resist kissing her again. Pulling away, he conceded, "But if that's the case, I'll keep you by my side for the next part of your training. Let you get comfortable with everyone." Her jaw dropped and she clapped her hands excitedly. He leaned forward and bit her finger before adding sternly, "However, you will need to be on your absolute best behavior. You cannot defy me in public in anyway. I have a reputation to uphold. Should you fail me, everyone will expect you to be severely punished. If you find that you're even _approaching _your limit, you need to pull me aside and call it. Do you understand and agree to those terms?"

Caroline thought about it for a minute. "You won't be mad if I have to stop?"

"No," he shot back quickly, shaking his head. "The most crucial ingredient in my family's empire is that everyone is here of their own free will. If you need to say no, I expect you to say it immediately. Don't wait until we're in the middle of a crowded room to tell me you can't do something. Got it?"

"Yes, Master," she replied obediently, more than a little relieved.

"Good girl," he praised, kissing her cheek. His harsh stubbled sent a bolt of arousal running down her spine and made her so very aware of the objects inside of her. _The objects he'd put there._ Even thinking about how naughty the whole thing was made her pussy clench around the plug. "Come," he commanded as he patted her thigh, "let's get you down to Stefan and have you prepared for the day." She happily followed after him to the door. Hand on the doorknob, he turned to her with a mischievous smirk. "You did say you wanted to stay at my side today, yes?"

The new slave gulped. She knew it was a setup but she longed to know exactly what he had planned. She was sure it would be both heaven and hell in equal measure. "Yes, Master. I would like to stay with you, please."

Before she could even process that he'd moved, he'd flashed to his bedroom and returned with a narrow strip of wood wrapped in hard leather and a long chain. The paddle looked suspiciously like a ruler, making her wonder exactly what he planned to do with it. He held up the chain and her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. "Turn," he barked at her sternly. As soon as she did, she felt him tug her arms behind her back and fold them on top of each other just below her breasts, her nipples pushed outwards by her rigid posture. He attached the leather cuffs to the bottom of the chain and ran it up her back and through the ring at the back of her collar, five feet remaining for him to lead her around. He turned her around roughly to examine how she looked with her arms bound behind her back. He nodded in approval and picked up the leash and slipped the leather handle around his wrist. "Perfect. Good girl. Now, move," he commanded, smacking her ass hard with the paddle. She yelped, so he hit her again, and again, and again all the way to the elevator. He loved her sweet little noises. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to," he said in a clear warning.

Caroline's pussy clenched as she nodded. He slapped her ass with his palm before briefly twisting her butt plug to remind her it was there. As if she could forget. Every step was a reminder that she now belonged to the man leading her on a freaking leash. "Stefan," Klaus greeted amiably as he shook her keeper's hand, "make sure she gets the full treatment and don't be stingy with the marking cream."

"You got it, boss," the muscular gay man replied with a nod as he led Caroline to a table in the middle of the lounge area. Each keeper had a private room and a full calendar. It was common for Owners and their slaves to hang out in the large common space while they waited, although plenty of slaves were alone. Stefan had told her the day of her arrival that the pedestal in the center was by request only. Klaus had made a request, apparently. The hybrid unbound her wrists from behind her back and relocated the chain to a ring at the top of the comfy spa chair.

"Attention my lovelies," the Original loudly addressed the room, clapping his hands together. "To those of you unfamiliar, this is Caroline and she is training to be my own personal slave." A few gasps sprang up among the audience, but most of them already knew who she was. Klaus taking someone on was hot news. "I'll be taking her around myself today. If you've not yet been introduced, do come have a closer look at my new toy, but remember: Mikaelson slaves are off limits. Keep your hands to yourself or you'll be leaving without them." He turned to her and smirked at the blush staining her cheeks. Her modesty was adorable, but it had to go, unfortunately.

Klaus stood by with his hands clasped behind his back as Stefan worked on her for over an hour. They kept getting interrupted when her Master ordered her keeper to step aside so that literally everybody could come and examine every inch of her. It was mortifying and degrading and totally hot. Her face burned crimson every time someone pointed out the moisture pooling between her spread legs. Klaus beamed with pride when she lay there silent the entire time. Halfway through, he took her hand and made slow circles on her soft skin to sooth her as Stefan treated her nipples with the same freezing peppermint oil that made them stand at attention all day and night. After he finished with her breasts, Klaus barked at her to flip over and spread her legs. She obeyed immediately and was rewarded with a soft, "There's a good little slut. You're doing so well. Do you see how much they all love you?"

Caroline rested her cheek on the comfy chair and looked around. She had the rap attention of dozens of curious bystanders. She jumped a little bit when she felt a burning cream spread across the soft curves of her ass. She knew better than to ask, but she supposed that was the marking cream… whatever that meant. Klaus had known Stefan for nearly a hundred years, having met in Chicago in the 1920s. They were good friends, but the owner still insisted on switching his slave's plug out for a medium by himself. He took a step back and examined her closely. He smiled wickedly and murmured something to her keeper, who nodded and walked off to his assigned room. She wasn't sure what they were up to, but it made her pussy twitch around the plug just thinking about it. She'd been so fixated on the way Klaus was staring at her sapphire eyes that she didn't register at first that the younger man was talking to her.

The distracted blonde shook her head to clear her filthy thoughts and looked down at the tray in front of her. "Don't worry, love. They're clip ons. You'll have to earn the real thing," Klaus commented at her look of sheer terror as she eyes dozens of different pieces of body jewelry. She gulped and turned to her Master. He walked over to her and gently caressed his temple with the soft pad of his thumb. His touch instantly calmed her and she was able to select a blue ring encrusted with small diamonds. She had an idea where it was going to go. Her suspicions were confirmed when her Master ordered her to roll over. Stefan spread her legs and bent her knees but stopped at a feral growl. Klaus glared at him menacingly and her keeper held up his hands in surrender and stepped aside, handing his boss the play piercing. She gulped again at her Master's evil expression. He held her eyes as he parted her lips and lifted the skin protecting her already throbbing clit. She moaned out loud when she felt it pinch her tiny little bud. She could tell by how perfectly tight it was that it must have been secured by magic. The need for an orgasm was overwhelming and she damn near asked if she could touch herself in spite of their audience. Fuck, this place was changing her, helping her shed all her inhibitions.

Klaus was very pleased and he told her so. The hybrid smirked at her as he helped her up from the table. "Patience, princess," he teased playfully when she rubbed her thighs together. She groaned in frustration but didn't say anything. "Hands and knees," he commanded, slapping her ass harder than ever with the thin paddle. Even with her vampiric pain tolerance, she cried out every time the leather hit her ass and thighs. The sharp smacks doubled the pleasure of the plugs and ring, making every step to the elevator and down to the center of the main lobby a new rush of sexuality. He snapped his fingers at a couple of naked male slaves and they rushed to bring a spanking bench to them. A female slave dashed away to retrieve something from upstairs.

Once again, Klaus introduced her to the room and encouraged everyone to come greet their newest addition. He folded her arms behind her back at the elbow and chained them in place before positioning her belly down on the bench. He hooked each of her ankles to the corners of the kneeling board, her legs spread more than wide enough to give him a full view of her dripping pussy and perfect ass. He smirked to himself at the hot red stripes marking her cheeks. With the magical cream, they would have to heal as if she were human, a process that wouldn't even begin until it was scrubbed off. That, of course, required his permission. Of course, she wouldn't know that until he let her near a mirror. He had big plans for her and mirrors.

Caroline burned with utter humiliation as she lay there being spanked by her new Master. She wanted desperately for him to take her away from all the prying eyes, but if that involved stopping, she was firmly against it. Every swat made her moan until she couldn't be bothered with trying to stifle it any longer. It hurt more than anything had since she'd died. It was torture. It was paradise. Every so often, he'd stop beating her and use the tip of the paddle to massage her pussy. Every time he lightly tapped her clit ring, she had to fight not to explode. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the female slave return with…

Oh shit. Was that… a training machine? Oh, he wouldn't… Surely not in front of sixty or seventy people.

He would, apparently.

Klaus ran his nails soothingly down her back as he allowed her to bury her face in the soft padding of the bench. He checked in with her to see if she needed to stop, but she managed to choke out that she was ok. The way he was slowly twisting and turning the plug around and around in her pussy was almost more than she could handle. It had been firmly locked in place by Davina's spell since the bathhouse. It was erotic and fun having a constant reminder of her Master, but she was more than ready for something better. Preferable his cock, but she suspected she hadn't quite earned that yet, not that she was complaining. Everything he did to her body felt like magic. When he removed it and replaced it with two fingers, she cried out and openly begged. He _had_ told her she was always allowed to beg. He hadn't planned on indulging his inpatient princess just yet, but the crowds were on her side.

However, Klaus was still the king. If his personal pleasure slave was going to come, it would be on his terms. He positioned the small machine behind her and coated the attached dildo with massive amounts of silky silicone lubricant. This one was bright red and definitely not as small as the one he'd used in the bathhouse. She almost lost all control when it penetrated her from behind. The feeling of fullness was mesmerizing. She moaned at the familiar sensation as the motor slowly moved it in and out of her. She closed her eyes and he let her. Her pussy felt like it was on fire. He knew one touch to her clit was all it would take to make her explode. Still, he stood back and watched the show for long minutes as she squirmed and cried out for his permission.

As the Original took in the sight before him, he couldn't help but be awed by his little slave. He loved his job, but parts of it bored him. He constantly had to fend off a steady stream of men and women of all species and orientations vying for his attention. He simply couldn't be bothered with the tedium of slave training after so many centuries of the same routine over and over. Caroline was just... different. Special. She intrigued him in a way no one ever had. She was intoxicating. As he stared at her laying naked and chained wearing _his_ collar, it took every bit of his self-control not to rip away the machine and fuck her himself. Still, there was an order to things and she hadn't earned that, yet. He wanted her to crave him as badly as he craved her. Wanted her desperate. Wanted her screaming.

When he found himself getting absolutely drunk on the scent of her arousal, Klaus surprised her by resuming his spanking when she wasn't expecting it. He only gave her pain for a couple of minutes as he covertly increased the speed of the mechanical thrusting. She was so pretty when she begged. He slapped her one last time so hard that she'd feel it for a week before grazing the leather down to her clit. "Come for me, sweetheart," he growled in her ear as he played with her pussy. She'd never been more grateful for an orgasm in her life. He increased the speed of the machine and replaced the paddle with two of his fingers, pinching her clit and pulling on the ring to prolong her high. The dildo hammered into her while she screamed out his title over and over, audience be damned. When she finally finished coming down from her explosion, her body turned to jelly. He carefully pulled out the toy and replaced it once again with the plug. She didn't seem to notice. He gently rubbed her back and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Good girl."

Caroline was completely out of it. She was only vaguely aware that he'd unhooked her and given back control of her arms and legs. Spectators came by and complimented Klaus on her submission but she couldn't be bothered to move. He stood over her predatorially as she recovered and ran his fingernails up and down her spine. He allowed her plenty of time to recover before their next activity.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

A/N I don't know what came over me that I got this out so quickly. Those reviews really help my motivation. Thank you for reading!


	5. Le Troll Pour Animaux de Compagnie d'Ell

**A/N **Hey KC fans! Thank you so much for the positivity you've been sending my way. Unfortunately, not everybody feels the same way. I currently have a hater trolling up my anon inbox on tumblr telling me Klaus is a rapist. Also, I should be ashamed of myself as I am a disgrace to the fandom. Tragic. To be clear: He is not, and my troll is an idiot. I don't write non-con because I've experienced it in real life. I write about Domination and submission. **If you don't like D/s, don't read it. **This chapter is dedicated to that troll. The title is my new favorite hashtag: Ellie's Pet Troll.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I write about D/s dynamics incorporating various aspects of BDSM. If you don't like the kink lifestyle, this story is not for you. If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary, "no one" would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Le Troll Pour Animaux de Compagnie d'Ellie**

Caroline gulped when she saw her Master's azure eyes narrow in disapproval and just _knew _today's lesson would explain how punishments fit the crime. "What do you mean BDSM without sex is _weird?"_ Klaus' voice was iron and his gaze was steel.

"I'm sorry!" the naked blonde quickly apologized. "I've just never heard of that. I don't get why-"

"Perhaps the explanation is as simple as not everyone is like _you_, sweetheart." She gulped and clamped her mouth shut as he stalked towards her in the dungeon. They were surrounded by masochists chained to St. Andrew's Crosses, tables and benches enjoying various types of adult activities that did _not_ include orgasms. "I serve a variety of clients of all preferences, gender and orientation. Everyone is different. What one person loves is another's hard limit. _You_ have hard limits," he reminded her sternly. "You are not to be touched by anyone but myself unless by your own request with my approval. I let you go down on Davina, yet I ripped Damon's tongue from his throat for suggesting he be next, didn't I?"

"Yes, Master." Guilt flooded her as she heard disappointment reflected in his silky accent.

"And why did I do that?"

"Because you respect my limits and demand others do as well," she repeated obediently, hanging her head in shame as the slave she offended with her comment stared menacingly at her.

"Apologize to Vincent," he commanded firmly, gesturing at the impotent slave clad in only a penis cage.

"I'm very sorry," she said sincerely, her conscience clawing at her. "I didn't mean to offend you. I had no idea you'd been traumatized by Eva Sinclair."

"After what that witch did to me, ain't nobody touching my jewels ever again," the black man spat gruffly. Turning back to Klaus, he ranted, "Ain't nothing wrong with me. I just don't like sex. I come here to get my freak on in a different way, not to get judged by Little Miss Goldilocks here."

"Caroline is new to our world and still learning," the owner of L'attrait des Ténèbres replied placatingly. "Today's session will be on the house. You have my word that she will be punished severely for her offense." When Vincent opened his mouth to protest, Klaus snapped his fingers at his eldest brother. With a brief flash of the black veins under his eyes, he stomped over to collect his client. "You may return to Master Finn. The matter is closed." Turning back to his slave-in-training, he looped his finger through the D-ring on the back of her red leather collar and dragged her away without a word.

"You've said enough," Klaus warned before she could continue her profuse apologies. He slammed the door to his penthouse as loudly as possible, startling her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and his face softened. "Don't worry, love," he said quietly, smiling with his dimples. "Most of the anger was for the tourists. I have a reputation to uphold." He pulled her naked body to his chest and kissed her forehead, calmly rubbing her back until her heart rate normalized. She finally pulled away and peered up at him from beneath her long lashes. "Yes, _most_," he confirmed, tucking a blonde tendril behind her ear, "but not _all_. I know there are many things you don't understand and that's fine, but you must always be respectful. You're my personal slave. Your every word and movement is a reflection of my training. It makes me look bad if you misbehave."

Caroline nodded, looking down. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Unfortunately, as you know, I've a reputation. It's been over a century since I last trained a slave for my own personal use. You _do _realize all eyes are on us, yes?" Again, she nodded sadly, worrying her lower lip. "You're allowed to have questions. Had you come to me with them in private, we wouldn't be here. Instead, you disrespected a valuable client and embarrassed me by doing so, not that I care about the latter particularly, but that's just the perception. Vincent was fucked my life. His magic is at our disposal as long as my brother continues to Dominate him. As it stands, I have to punish you." Her sapphire eyes flicked up to his handsome face as her heart rate accelerated once more.

"It's a shame, really. I'd planned to fully claim you this evening at the party." His eyes flashed hybrid gold and sent a bolt of sexually charged electricity between her legs, anal and vaginal plugs still filling her as they had for the last three months since her arrival.

"That's not going to happen now. We'll discuss more of your punishment later, but for now, you're speaking privileges have been revoked." She nodded her understanding and was met with a feral smirk. "And since I can't have anything coming out of your mouth, my come may as well go in it. On your knees."

Caroline's pussy throbbed as she knelt before him and waited patiently for him to free his hard cock from his dark grey jeans. He ran the tip of his head across her lips, glossing them with salty precum. "Lick it off." Eyes locked on his as she slowly followed his order, she greedily tasted his arousal. "There's my obedient little slut," he said fondly. "Good girl."

The vampire's chest swelled with pride at his praise. She loved knowing she was doing the right thing, loved the rush of pleasing him. Her life was certainly different than it had been a few months prior when she'd been married to a very vanilla human. She'd come to New Orleans to escape. Instead, she'd found what she hadn't known she'd always wanted.

"Open your mouth and sucks my cock," he firmly commanded, his fist curling in her golden curls. Her lips curved up in a coy smile as she spread them wide to accommodate his thick length. He pulled her closer, forcing her to take every inch to the back of her throat. She moaned as he filled her mouth completely. She swirled her tongue around his head as she bobbed up and down in time with the rhythm he set. "Hands on the ground. Spread your legs. You'll get no relief today, little one." She obeyed.

The eternal teenager spent a lot of time on her knees learning how to please her Master orally. There was a protocol to slave training, and she hadn't yet been rewarded with any other type of sex, at least not with his cock. Her days were filled with orgasms from a variety of other sources, including the tongue of her new best friend, a beautiful raven-haired heretic named Davina Claire. Like Caroline, she was a personal slave of the Mikaelson family, specifically his little brother, Kol. Klaus was the only one in the massive pleasure house permitted to borrow her. He'd become very fond of watching the two women please each other. She'd become something of a mentor to the newest addition to their family.

"You're such a good little whore, so obedient, so filthy. You like doing as your Master commands, don't you, my sweet little pet?" She nodded and hummed her confirmation, vibrations shooting down his shaft as she sucked up and down, hollowing her cheeks as he increased the pace with sharp tugs to her hair. "I have quite the night planned. Well, I did, but then you went and misbehaved. It's a pity. Now, you really are going to be my little pet," he informed her with a devious narrowing of his eyes as his dimples shown beneath his stubble. Her pussy clenched around the large plug at his Dominant tone. "Tonight, you will crawl behind me on a leash and harness. You will say nothing and follow my orders perfectly. Is that understood?"

The slave's face burned crimson as she imagined all eyes on her as she crawled, fully nude, behind him. He would make sure she kept her legs spread as she followed along to give everyone a marvelous view of what was _his_. She loved being his to command. Loved the thrill of her new life. Loved being the envy of the entire club, although she suspected that wouldn't be the case tonight. Her eyes glassed over as she pictured what he might do to her. She was so lost in her fantasies that she almost forgot to nod, but his stern gaze reminded her.

"You like a little humiliation, don't you, sweetheart? You like being made to follow me around on your knees. Put on display for everyone to see. I've watched you day and night these past few months. I see how you've embraced exhibitionism," he teased with a sly curl of his upper lip. "How your pussy drips when everyone walks by and looks so closely at all you have to offer. You like this life. Being filled day and night with my plugs, stretched, reminded of me with every step. You like being mine."

Klaus pushed his cock to the back of her throat as he fucked her hard and fast, his release quickly approaching. "You're going to swallow your Master's come down your greedy little throat and you will savor every drop like a good slut. You love the taste of my arousal, love knowing it's all for you, that you are the only woman I gift with my time and affections. You _do _know how much I care for you, yes?"

The undead seventeen-year-old felt her heart clench at his admission and she eagerly hummed her reciprocation, her nails digging into the plush carpet as her core ached for him. He came with a groan, his fists painfully tugging her hair, his body clenching as he poured himself down her esophagus. He pulled out and watched, mesmerized, as she obediently swallowed his seed slowly and sensually, her eyes never leaving his.

"Good girl."

* * *

Caroline spent the rest of the afternoon following Klaus around on her hands and knees. As night fell, she crawled behind him to the slave preparation area. "Fit her with a harness and gag. I want an excessive amount of marking cream on her ass and breasts. And I want her nipples stiff as diamonds. Spend extra time lubricating her as well," he said firmly to her keeper, Stefan. He patted her head and grinned evilly. "I have big plans for my little pet. I want her looking her best. I'll be back in two hours. Have her ready."

"Not a problem," the hot gay masseuse replied with a friendly smile as he offered the blonde his hand.

"And she's not permitted to speak. You can talk, but she can't answer. Give her a clicker in case she has a problem." Turning back to his slave, he added, "If you absolutely need to talk, click the button and wait until Stefan gives you permission to speak. Got it?" She nodded her head obediently as she lay down on the massage table. "Good girl," he praised, petting her hair as she eyes fluttered shut when Stefan began massaging her.

Two hours later, Klaus returned and was very pleased when the keeper reported she'd had no complaints. He inspected her from head to toe, nodding his approval at the harness. It consisted of thin straps of soft black leather forming a diamond pattern around her breasts, going up her shoulders and secured with a buckle across her upper back. Her nipples stood at attention, white gold angel wings decorating them. Stefan had artfully placed another non-piercing on her belly button, a large diamond dangling from the wings.

"Spread your legs." When she did, he lifted the slick skin covering her clit and snapped on a matching set of angel wings, leaving her little bud completely exposed as her pussy throbbed for the attention he wouldn't give. He flipped her over and replaced her princess plug with a thicker anal plug that left her stretched wide, the end of it a massive blood diamond. "Kneel." She obediently fell to her knees and tilted her head down. She smiled brightly when he tilted her chin up to show her a white gold tiara showered with sparkling diamonds and rubies.

"You're my little pet, but you're my little princess, too. Can't have anyone forgetting that part," he added with a wink. He attached a long white gold chain to the back of her harness and gave it a firm tug. "Come, slave. Our guests are waiting." His tone was harsh, but his smile was warm as she crawled along behind him. "Good girl."

The ostentatious party room was packed. Supernaturals of all species and kinks were scattered about reveling in their hedonism. Caroline was hardly the only one on her knees. Masters and Mistresses were using their slaves as footstools, and they all looked so _happy_. If anyone had told her it would warm her heart to have Klaus rest his leather boots on her bare back, she'd have thought them mad. It was a strange thing, slave mentality. What looked servile was actually extremely intimate. He stroked her hair as she knelt beneath him, constantly praising her for a job well done. She preened at his compliments and leaned into his touch. Every now and then, he'd swat her hard on the ass with a thick leather crop for good measure. When he was feeling particularly vicious, he'd rub her clit until she moaned. Then, he'd stop, leaving her on the edge far too many times.

The man she'd insulted, Vincent, came by and nodded approvingly at the black silicone pony bit gagging her mouth. He wisely didn't comment, but Caroline knew she'd earned his forgiveness.

After he'd passed, her Master leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'd say you survived the worst of it. It appears no real harm was done. Would you like to see what happens when slaves take their punishments like good little sluts?" She eagerly nodded her head, eyes bright with excitement. "Kol!" he called across the room, snapping his fingers.

The younger Mikaelson flashed to them with a mischievous grin. He was quite the troublemaker, Klaus' little brother. "You called, your highness?" he quipped sarcastically.

"I did. I need to borrow your slave. Send her to the small stage in the back room." Without waiting for a response, he pulled his boots from the vampire's back and tugged her to her knees. Anticipation thrummed through her veins as she followed him to the stage like a real pet, although she wasn't sporting the ears, whiskers and tails of some of her fellow crawlers.

Within minutes, it was standing room only as everyone poured in to watch Klaus Mikaelson's slave in action. "Davina, chain her wrists and ankles. Spreader bar at the knees," he said pleasantly as he settled himself on a literal throne next to the king-sized bed on the small platform. "Edge of the bed. Face down. Leg's spread, ass high, please." The perky brunette wasted no time binding Caroline to the bed by her monogrammed cuffs that matched her thick red Mikaelson slave collar. He tilted his head to the side and watched with a small smile on his face as her body began to tremble. _They were just getting started._

The king of the club beckoned the muscular keeper with a snap. "Stefan, the machine." Caroline shot a glance over her shoulder, eyes wide as he wheeled the training machine behind her. Klaus smirked at her as she danced in place, her pussy clenching as she waited to be filled. "Davina, be a love and remove her butt plug."

_Oh._

The blonde slave squealed happily when her favorite playmate carefully removed the rubber from her anus with a small pop. Klaus snapped his fingers again and pointed at the ground. Stefan rushed over with a plush blood red ottoman to match the giant throne. It was good to be king. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" He laughed when she excitedly shook her head up and down, mouth filled with silicone. She'd been anxiously awaiting this for months. This was the final step before her Master would take her there for the first time in her life. She could only hope he'd reconsidered doing it tonight.

Davina applied a heavy amount of silky silicone lubricant to a moderately sized black silicone dildo. When she was satisfied with her work, to the cheers of the crowd, she coated her fingers and swirled them around the inside of Caroline's anus. She positioned the machine behind her playmate but stopped when Klaus barked at her. "You're blocking the view. Best get beneath her. Make sure she can see your pussy while you fuck her in the ass." Flicking his eyes to his slave as the heretic spread her legs beneath Caroline's mouth, he added, "I very well may pull you into my lap and fuck you in front of your adoring fans, provided you behave yourself and come only when I say like a perfect little whore."

Klaus' sexy British accent saying such filthy things was almost enough to make her come on the spot, but she knew better. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply of Davina's arousal, desperately hoping someone would remove the gag so she could taste the other woman. "Go ahead, love. Turn on the machine." The crowd cheered when Davina pushed the dildo passed Caroline's tight ring of muscle, making her cry out in pleasure as she was anally penetrated for the first time. The toy went all the way in and all the way out, opening and closing her hole at an agonizingly slow pace. She knew Klaus was too careful to rush this, but she longed for the hammering pace she had in her pussy every afternoon. Her lessons had become quite the spectacle.

The slave-in-training gasped when the plug expanded and began to pulse deep inside her core. When Davina blew on her fully exposed clit, she bit the gag halfway through as she fought to maintain her composure. "Speed it up." She moaned aloud when the pace increased. "Keep it in her ass." The dildo went all the way in but stopped an inch shy of coming back out. She squirmed around, digging her nails into the silky sheets as the crowd whooped their approval. "Flick your tongue over her clit once." That made her scream. "Again." Her sapphire eyes began to fill with sweet tears as her knees shook with need. "Now do it twice." It was almost more than she could bear, but she held on like a good girl. "You're doing so very well, my lovely princess. Would you like to take it harder?" She mumbled and nodded her head. _She wanted it so much._

"Stefan, get that gag out of her mouth. I want to hear her scream my name." It was gone in less than a second.

"MASTER!" she shouted when the pace rapidly increased, the toy drilling her from behind.

"Beg, Caroline. Beg me to come with a cock up your pretty little ass. Do a good job and I might let you."

"PLEASE, Master! Please let me come. Please. Please. Please." Her words came out in a steady stream of panting pleas as the dildo sped up to a punishing rhythm as it pounded into her anus. "Please, Master, please God, let me come with a cock up my ass!" Her elbows gave out and she fell onto Davina's pelvis.

"Well, if you're more interested in Davina's pleasure than your own, perhaps she should get to come first. Show everyone how well I've taught you to eat pussy." His tone was amused as he crossed his legs at the ankle, enjoying the show and the cheers surrounding them as Caroline eagerly lapped at the other girl's clit.

"You have permission, darling. Hold out as long as you can and then coat my brother's slave in your juices." Kol was equally amused as he stood at the foot of the stage, arms crossed over his chest, cock hard in his pants.

"Yes, Master," the brunette cried, her breath hot against Caroline's pussy. She held out for an impressively long amount of time before Kol ordered her to fuck herself with her fingers as Caroline's cuffs were immobilized by the chains attaching her to the four posters of the bed, her knees locked wide open. Unable to do anything but take it, she poured everything she had into making her best friend come. "FUCK YES!" she screamed as hot, sticky liquid arousal soaked the blonde's lips and chin. She greedily lapped at it as her legs violently shook with beautiful desperation.

"Increase the machine." Caroline's eyes rolled back in her head as she begged at the top of her lungs for release. "Make her come, Davina."

It was the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Caroline came so hard and so long that one orgasm rolled into another while Klaus watched with a satisfied smirk at her epic performance. When she finally collapsed, he slowly got up and turned off the machine himself. "Oh, you've been at this a hundred years, You can do more. Ass to ass. Stefan!" He snapped his fingers and the keeper appeared with a bright blue double-sided dildo. He quickly adjusted his slave's chains and pointed at the bed for Davina to kneel behind her.

Klaus pressed the thicker toy seven inches in his slave's ass before letting his brother's slave insert it into her own anus. "Fuck each other in the ass. Don't stop until you each come twice." The crowd went wild as the girls gyrated back and forth as they pushed each other higher and higher. The dildo slipped easily in and out of their asses as they roughly gained speed. They were both begging and pleading for just a little bit more before Kol finally relented and gave his girl permission to play with her clit. She came in an instant, screaming his name.

"Caroline hasn't come yet," Klaus tsked. "Fuck her harder. Stefan. Bullet." He held out his palm and the vampire flashed a small green vibrator to his palm. He pushed the button and it sprang to life, buzzing at a supernatural speed. "Do you want this?" he asked playfully, touching it to her nipples one by one.

"Yes, Master. Please may I have the bullet on my clit? Please. I want to come."

"Pick a number from one to ten," he ordered evilly, pulling the crop out of his back pocket.

"Ten please, Master." She knew this game. Any less and he'd have her trying again until she got it right.

"Ten on each side then. Count." She moaned as she counted each time he smacked her breasts and nipples with the thick leather tongue, stopping every few to tease her clit as Davina furiously fucked her ass to ass. "And one for luck." With a low growl, he lightly slapped her clit just enough to sting and make her cry out, but not enough to hurt. "Now thank me."

"Thank you for using the crop on me, Master," the vampire choked out, her lungs aching as the plug pulsed in her pussy and the dildo stimulated her anus.

"Good girl. Come for me." He held the fiery bullet to her clit and she was gone. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but the crowd's cheers drowned her out. Before she'd even come back down, he pressed the button to turn the toy on even higher, the pulse a jagged pattern that held her on the edge until Davina came a second time. "Again, slut," he commanded, smiling at her with his dimples. Her face turned purple as she cried out, her whole body tightening as liquid seeped out around the plug as she took it up the ass from the gasping heretic.

"Davina, thank you for your services," Klaus said with a cordial nod in her direction, her face flushed, chest heaving. "Take her away, brother."

Kol helped his slave remove the toy, leaving it in Caroline's ass. Even with her century of experience, her knees were weak. He scooped her up and flashed her off to his suite for a night of much needed aftercare.

The king carefully unchained his slave as she lay shaking on the bed. He gently removed the toy and snapped his fingers at Stefan to take it away. He quickly filled her anus with the wide plug before taking Caroline into his arms and kissing her temple. "You were such a good girl. I'm so very proud of you. I love you so much, _ma petite princesse_." Everything in her melted at his proclamation. He'd implied it enough times that she already knew but hearing him say the words was a rush.

"I love you, too, Master," she whispered sleepily as he cradled her against his chest.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, Master, very much. Thank you for allowing me to take it up the ass and come for you," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Take a nap, sweetheart. I know your ass feels good now. When you wake, we'll have to see what we can do about that." His voice was evil, and his grin matched when she looked up at him, eyes hazy with lust and exhaustion. "_Un jeu d'endurance_, _princesse_," he said playfully, kissing her lightly on the mouth. She gulped before passing out.

* * *

Caroline slept for hours. The room had cleared out after she'd gone to sleep. It was after 2:00am before she awoke from her slumber. Klaus smiled at her and carefully untangled her tiara from her golden curls decorated with little white gold angel wings. "Go get yourself cleaned up before we continue. Have Stefan assist."

"Yes, Master," she replied, stretching her arms and legs. She got up from the bed and was met with a tut.

"Hands and knees," he barked. She immediately obeyed and crawled off to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she came back with her tiara back in place, curls once again wavy and perfect, her nipples as rock hard as Klaus' cock had been for hours. "Come. I'm going to spank you." He held out a hand and helped position her over his lap. As usual, he started slowly. The light sounds of slaps gradually attracted an audience. Many of the partygoers had retreated to their rooms, but several dozen filled the room to watch the show as he painted her ass red.

"You like it when I take you over my knee, don't you, love?"

"Yes, Master," she gasped when he slapped her cheek hard enough to leave a beautiful handprint atop the crop marks from her time as a footstool.

"You like when I spank you, leave my mark on your porcelain skin. You love the pain, the way you'll remember this with every movement until you heal as a human. Magic is such a lovely thing." With the marking cream, she'd be sore for days, reminded of her reward every time she sat down. Fortunately, Klaus prepared for that. Her punishment as a pet would last for several weeks, possibly months, so she wouldn't really be using the furniture all that much.

"Perhaps I'll paint you tomorrow. Put you on your hands and knees with your pretty little ass in the air to immortalize your obedience on canvas. You've been such a good girl, and good girls get rewards. I'm going to fuck you tonight, Caroline. You're going to come with my cock inside of you." She moaned out loud as the pressure increased, her pussy clenching around the plug as lust overwhelmed her senses. "We'll do a full session. I think you're ready for it, don't you?" She eagerly nodded, relaxing as adrenaline flooded her undead veins.

By the time an hour passed, the small theater was once again standing room only. Word had quickly spread that Klaus was on stage and many had gotten out of bed to watch the show. There were at least 150 supernaturals gathered to view her rewards and it was thrilling for the young blonde. Her ass was bright red and purple, his handprints artfully decorating her cheeks. He rubbed away the pain in slow circles until her heart stopped pounding. He pulled her up to straddle his lap, her soaked pussy grinding against his stiff cock. He kissed her deeply, tangling his fist in her hair.

The hybrid's jeans were far too constricting. _He needed her now._ He flashed them to the throne and spun her around to face the audience. "Spread your legs wide so they can see how those little wings keep your clit ready for me." She did so without hesitation. "Good girl," he growled, his words husky as sensuality dripped off his tongue.

"Thank you, Master," she said in a breathy whisper as her core ached. She leaned back against him as he pulled and twisted her nipples, leaving thumbprints in his wake that would last for days. It was too much. Too good.

To Caroline's great surprise and joy, Klaus removed the large plug from her pussy. She whipped her head around and looked back at him in shock. "I didn't say _where _I was going to fuck you," he chuckled, kissing her roughly on the mouth as he smoothly unbuckled his belt. He briefly coated his fingers in her juices to lubricate his thick cock before slowly lowering her down, deeply penetrating her for the first time. He memorized every muscle of her beautiful face as he made love to her.

"You're so lovely, Caroline. So lovely." He kissed her cheeks, nose, shin and eyes in little pecks as they moved together. His hands kneaded and squeezed her beasts, his fingers rolling and shaping her nipples. He plucked off the angel wings and tossed them aside, a fan excitedly catching them, but he barely noticed.

When Klaus was with Caroline, they were on another planet. Nothing existed but the way they perfectly blended together as one. Her pussy was so wet, so tight, so perfect. _And she was his._ He'd been alone for so long, content to sleep around and indiscriminately play with his flavor of the day. Everything changed when he found her in his lobby. He looked at her and the world stopped turning. Their coupling was magnetic as they floated in each other's orbits, oblivious to the crowd's cheers as she approached the edge.

The Original dropped his hand to push her legs apart. He rubbed his index finger around and around her little bud, making her cry out for him. "Come for me, sweetheart," he cooed down her throat as he kissed her passionately. A mind-blowing orgasm ripped through her that left her speechless and trembling in his arms. He slowed his pace to help her come back down. When she was finished, he carefully turned her around to straddle his lap, his wide girth never leaving her. He twisted and turned the plug secured in her anus, taunting her with promises he would keep another day. They were immortal. They had plenty of time.

"Ride my cock. Make me come for you," he whispered in her mouth, his hands settling comfortably on her hips as he moved her up and down, her hips rolling sensually against his black Henley.

"Yes, Master," she giggled happily, returning his kisses as he nibbled her lower lip. He pulled back to watch her colorful breasts bounce up and down, teasing her nipples with his nails. The plug jostled around her ass, stimulating her beyond reason. She braced herself with her hands on his shoulders as she obediently rode his cock. She wanted to please him. Wanted to see the legendary Original Hybrid fall apart for her. She was his special princess slave and she wanted to be good _to _him. Seeing his eyes grow hazy, his hips bucking to meet hers, made her feel a power she'd never known.

Klaus nibbled his way down her ear, his kisses and nips searing. She felt a rush when his fangs lightly scraped her neck. With a sharp pinch, he bit down on her throat. He drank deeply, his thumb finding her clit once more. He mumbled a command for her to come around a mouthful of blood. Her pace increased to supernatural speed as she fell apart astride his lap, her juices coating his jeans as she cried out his name. He pulled away, her blood flowing down his chin. He kissed her deeply, feeding her his blood as he bit down on his lip to heal the venom of his bite.

"Fuck, you feel amazing, sweetheart."

The hybrid came with a groan, filling her pussy with his seed. Stars danced behind her eyes as one final orgasm tore her apart, his blood an intoxicating aphrodisiac leaving her drunk and breathless. She collapsed against his chest, her bruised breasts heaving as he clung to her like a port in the storm. He buried his face in her neck, holding her close as the crowd dissipated. She was barely conscious by the time he flashed them back to his penthouse. The last thing she heard before falling into a deep slumber was his voice, pride evident in his husky praise.

"Good girl."

* * *

A/N Whew! That was a fun one. I hope I didn't scare anybody off. I originally planned to do a poly thing with them. I was afraid it would be too similar to _Be a Good Girl, Caroline_, but that doesn't seem to be the case. I'm thinking I may keep it KC centric if nobody minds. Let me know what you think! Pretty please with smut on top. :)


	6. Garçons Embrasser Filles Embrasser Garço

A/N This one has been on hiatus for a long time due to severe writer's block. Sorry! If you have any ideas, _please _let me know. This came to me after talking to Uppity Bitch about a reprisal of my favorite OT3 series, _An Experiment. _I cannot say enough good things about her portrayal of Klaroenzo. I may get to that in this story, but this chapter is straight up Klefaroline. I always thought those two had a bromance in the 20s in canon, so why not revive that here?

To give you a head's up in case you want to skip, they make out while Caroline goes down on Stefan, then they both go down on Klaus before they do some orgasm denial followed by double penetration with homoflexible Stefan giving it to her from behind. If you don't like guy on guy, sit this one out. This is my first time writing boys kissing boys, so if you read it, _pleeaaaseee _let me know what you think!

"Garçons embrasser filles embrasser garçons," is French for, "Boys kissing girls kissing boys."

* * *

**Chapter Six – Garçons Embrasser Filles Embrasser Garçons**

Getting punished sucked. Caroline had been on the leash for six months since the incident. It was a drop in the ocean of time for her millennial Master, but to a vampire in her first century, it was a long fucking time. She felt herself dozing off as he conducted interview after interview for new Dominas and slaves. He was using her as a footstool; it was boring as hell. Every time he saw her nodding off, he'd swat her with a wide tongued leather crop, making her yelp and jump beneath his boots.

In all fairness, he _had _warned her from the beginning that he was the strictest Master in the famed L'attrait des Ténèbres supernatural sex club. He had not been kidding, apparently. He had a reputation to uphold and it had been more than a century since he'd last taken on a personal pleasure slave. All eyes were on her, each guest eagerly waiting for her to make a mistake. Her nightly punishments had gotten _very _popular. She was quite certain that people intentionally provoked her just to watch her suffer night after night in the most delicious of ways. Her original sentence for offending a patron had been a month. She hadn't made it past the third day before a vampire made a filthy comment and she'd punched him in the face. He'd lost his tongue; she'd lost orgasm privileges for a week.

On the plus side, he was regularly fucking every part of her now. Often. In public. When they were in the spotlight, he had a job to do. When they were alone in his penthouse, he liked having her just be Caroline. Unfortunately, he still had daily business activities to attend to. The best of both worlds was when he conducted interviews in his penthouse while using her for demonstrative entertainment. Noticing her eyes drooping again, he slapped her with the thick leather, chuckling when she yelped. "I could provide you with some entertainment, should you so desire," he suggested with a wicked smirk.

Caroline looked up at him shyly from the plush carpet. "Whatever pleases you, Master," she replied sweetly.

"There's a good girl. Always nice to see you're learning," he praised, earning him a bright smile. "Up you go. On your knees, my little slut." He helped her to her knees; it was hard trying to move without the use of her arms. He liked keeping them bound behind her with a chain running from the D-ring of her collar to each of her monogrammed leather cuffs. "I have one last interview to conduct, but you can practice your cocksucking while I wrap up for the day. I'll let you undo my jeans first. Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of..." He stopped to look at the profile of his next interviewee on his monitor. "Enzo St. John. He's applying to be a Master, but he has no experience. Doubtful I'll hire him for that. I like to start the newbies in _your _position." He smirked down at her as she clumsily fought with his belt buckle. He fondly patted her golden curls and whispered words of encouragement until she completed her task and had freed his ample length.

If there was anything she'd learned about her new Master, it was that he really liked getting his cock sucked. One of the things that still amused him was how she blushed when he had her go down on him while doing everyday tasks, such as having breakfast with his friends or while working in his office. Blowjobs were a common occurrence in the giant pleasure house, and a casual one. It entertained him that she was yet to adjust to their sexually uninhibited way of life. Once her lips latched around his shaft, he called for Enzo to come in.

"I'd get up and shake your hand, but I'm a bit occupied at the moment," Klaus greeted the younger vampire, nodding at the blonde crouched and bound under his desk. "This is Caroline and she's busy right now, but you're free to take a look."

"Enzo St. John." The British man held out his hand when he reached the couple, eyes falling to her. "Hello, gorgeous."

He yelped when Klaus' claws dug into his skin when he reached down to pat her on the head. "No touching. This one's mine," he snarled territorially. "Lay a hand on her again and you'll be leaving without it."

Enzo held up his palms in a gesture of surrender, backing away to take a seat in the plush armchair opposite the cherry wood desk. "No disrespect intended. Didn't know, mate."

"It's alright," he lied; it was not alright. He immediately tapped out a message to his older brother, Finn, to run a complete background check on this new candidate. The eldest brother was in charge of HR. If there was dirt to find, he would. "So, tell me a bit about why I should hire you," Klaus invited cordially, no interest in what he had to say as he watched the screen. He half-listened while the vampire droned on and on, but nothing really stood out. He idly toyed with Caroline's curls as she continued to obediently bob up and down on his shaft, occasionally changing up her rhythm when instructed with sharp yanks to her hair.

Half an hour later, a malevolent glint flashed behind the Original's eyes when he received a response. He cut off Enzo midsentence and asked in a bemused tone, "Tell me about the Augustines." The handsome undead Brit gulped, terror evident in the slight tightening of his jaw. Klaus' cock twitched in Caroline's mouth as sadistic joy shot through him. "My brother tells me you've been in their laboratory for the last fifty years. You came here because it's well known I can procure your freedom in exchange for services rendered. Is that an accurate assessment?"

"Is that something you can do?" he asked boldly, bluntly.

The sadistic smile returned. "I can... provided you earn your keep."

"I'll work hard. Give the ladies anything they want. I swear it," he replied quickly, nails digging into the armchair as anxiety flooded him.

"Well, here's the thing, Lorenzo," Klaus said with a Cheshire grin and he leaned across the desk, "I don't think you're ready to be a Master, what with your own freedom so recently procured. But, I can be a benevolent man, and I'm willing to help you out." The vampire visibly relaxed at that. "I'd be willing to give you a five-year contract in Caroline's position. Albeit, for the general public, of course."

"I'm not gay," he rapidly shot back, horrified.

Klaus shrugged, "Neither am I, but a job is a job."

"I don't think so..." his voice trailed off as sweat beaded down his temple. "How about putting me to work as a keeper?"

"Final offer. Take it or leave it." He cast his eyes down at Caroline and saw that she was suppressing an impish grin around his cock; she was amused, too. An idea occurring to him, he beckoned the man to his side of the desk. He'd been waiting for a moment like this for months and it made his already painfully hard cock grow even more engorged as excitement ripped through him. "Come take a look at what she's doing." Enzo didn't seem to mind that order because he got right up. "Look down and tell me what you see."

The Brit eyed the Original, wondering what game he was playing. "I see a gorgeous woman sucking her Master's cock."

"Exactly," Klaus agreed. "You saw her, but you also saw my cock, and don't pretend you weren't trying to decide if you measure up." Caroline giggled when Enzo's face dropped, realizing he'd been caught checking out a man's shaft. "Sexuality is a very fluid thing when you're immortal. After a while, a hole becomes a hole like any other. Albeit, perhaps it's a bit different when it's _your _hole. I wouldn't know; I only _get _my cock sucked." He felt Caroline's throat clench around his head and knew he had her attention. _His plan was working. _"But, I'd be lying if I said it was only women I've granted the privilege. Think about my offer, mate. You can take it, or you'll be back in captivity by day's end." He dismissively waved him away with a hand gesture. "Do let my brother Finn know what you decide. You're dismissed."

With a final look at the pair, Enzo left to explore the kinky kingdom idly wondering if kneepads were available. "You can give your jaw a break now. Up," he commanded, snapping his fingers. He helped her settle onto his lap, kissing her gently on the mouth. "Well done, slut. Good girl."

Caroline preened at the epithet, leaning her head against his chest when he pulled her close. "What do you think he'll decide?"

"Oh, he'll take the job," he answered quickly. "They always do."

Sitting up on his lap, arms still behind her back, she asked curiously, "So, is, like, everybody who's been here a while pretty much pansexual at this point?"

Klaus smiled, delighted that she'd walked right into his trap. "As I said, sexuality is fluid. Many of them are, yes, but others? Not so much. It takes a while for most of them to figure it out, if they ever do."

"Well, when did you figure it out?" she asked tentatively. He looked at her, bemused, waiting for her to ask more directly. "You know, that you liked guys, too."

"I don't like men, sweetheart."

"B-but you said-"

"I said I like getting my cock sucked, yes," he acknowledged with a shrug. "If you insist on giving me a label, you could say I'm heteroflexible."

"Heteroflexible... Ok, so, you like women, but you'll let guys do stuff to you?" she asked inquisitively, processing this new information as her pussy twinged.

"Not all of them, but there have been a few over the years." He laughed at her raised brow. "Alright, perhaps more than a few, if you must know. I've been around for a long time. The numbers pile up after a few centuries; you'll see. As I said, almost everybody here has experimented to some degree, at least everyone who's here now."

"Everyone?" she asked a little too quickly.

"Got someone in mind?" he asked with a challenging edge to his tone.

"W-well," she sputtered, blushing awkwardly, "I'm pretty sure Stefan is just straight-up gay."

"Hardly," he snorted. "He's what you'd call homoflexible. He hates pussy, but he'll fuck a girl in the mouth or in the ass if he's in the mood."

"I find that kind of hard to believe..." her voice trailed off as she thought about the handsome keeper who'd touched every part of her, inside and out. She'd developed quite an attachment to the sexy vampire in her tenure at the Mikaelson's palace-like establishment... and quite the attraction. She looked away, nibbling her lower lip and hoping she hadn't given herself away. She could only imagine what horrible things might happen to the poor man if Klaus ever found out she'd had naughty thoughts about him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd like to find out." Her eyes widened at his words, terror thrumming through her veins. Smiling in amusement, he tipped her chin up to face him, but she kept her gaze cast down, hoping submission would spare her friend grisly murder. "I can smell your arousal, love. There's no point trying to lie to me about it." She vaguely wondered how long her punishment would last for lusting after someone else, a sick feeling turning her stomach. "What's that look for?" he asked, concerned by how forlorn his slave appeared.

"I don't want anything to happen to him," she whispered sadly, finally peering up at him from beneath long lashes. "He's my friend."

"Yes, well, he may be your friend, but he's _my _minion." A slick smile curled the corners of his lips as he watched her squirm uncomfortably in her bindings. "He told me ages ago that your body reacts to him when he pampers you." He laughed out loud when her eyes snapped to him, widened in shock and embarrassment. _Stefan knew?! _"Do that really surprise you? That he'd tell me? We have quite the history, you know."

Caroline's jaw dropped at the implication. "You and Stefan?!"

Klaus shrugged casually, as though there was nothing at all unusual about confessing a sexual history with a gay man. Or, not gay, exactly. Homoflexible... He'd fucked women on occasion... "Me and Stefan," he confirmed, laughing at her flabbergasted expression. "Although, generally, we had a woman with us. He makes an excellent wingman." She was so aroused that he could feel it through his jeans and it made his cock twitch in his pants. His gaze dropped to her breasts, nails grazing down between them before he swiped a finger between her folds and brought it up to her lips. She obediently opened her mouth and licked it clean. "Given your obvious interest, perhaps we should get him up here so you can ask him about it. Would you like that?"

"Would I like what?" she asked, sure that she'd misheard him.

He idly toyed with her nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers as he smirked at her. "Would you like Stefan to come play with us?"

Caroline's mind spun as she sat astride her Master's lap while he played with the body that belonged to him. An idea occurring to her, she fluttered her eyelashes and answered with a diplomatic, "Whatever pleases you, Master."

"Good answer," he replied playfully, pulling out his phone and dialing the younger vampire. "Stefan, be a good little minion and meet us upstairs in two minutes. My princess has need of you." Without waiting for an answer, he slid the phone back in his pocket and stood up, wrapping his arms around her lower back to secure her to his chest as he flashed them to his penthouse.

Klaus barely had time to position her next to their bed before the keeper was leaning lazily against the doorjamb. Caroline looked over at him, nearly falling backwards with her arms still immobilized as she knelt at her Master's feet; he smirked. Turning to the hybrid, she saw a matching smug expression. _She'd been set up. _

"You summoned me?" the vampire asked casually, as though he hadn't been expecting the call any day now.

"It would appear you were correct, mate. My little slut fancies you," Klaus announced easily, a satisfied smile illuminating his dimples. "Feel like indulging her?"

Stefan shrugged and walked over to the oversized bed, taking a seat next to the Original. He was clad in his usual uniform of ripped jeans and no shirt or shoes. Her eyes roamed appreciatively over his lean muscles, brain still struggling to process what was going on. "Ok, so, this is happening, I guess..." Her voice was tentative, a little scared, and a lot flushed with arousal. Her nipples hadn't been tended to in hours, but they were still stiff as diamonds, the tips grazing against one leg of each man's rugged jeans.

Klaus tilted her chin up to make her face him, eyes serious, face stern. "I will grant permission for Stefan to join us _if _that is your wish. If it is not, you need only say so. You won't be in any trouble; I promise." She believed him.

Caroline looked them both over and the bulges in their pants were obvious, but still, she had to ask, "Is that what you want?" She watched Stefan carefully as she waited for his answer.

With a causal shrug, he replied, "Sure. Been a while since I've been in on a threesome with a girl. I'm down if you are."

"Actually, she's the one who goes down in this scenario," Klaus teased playfully, tucking a stray tendril behind her ear as he gazed fondly down at her. "Is that what you want? To take Stefan's cock in your pretty little mouth?" She paused to think about it, but her gut reaction was an immediate _yes. _Waiting a moment was to appease the part of her that still felt shame at wanting something so filthy. Klaus internally rolled his eyes at her struggle, hoping she'd get over it after a few orgasms. Finally, she looked at both of them and nodded, unable to stop the coy smile that spread across her face. "Good girl," he praised, kissing the top of her head. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Have at it."

It took a few tries, but Caroline eventually managed to undo Stefan's belt, button and zipper. After he helped her pull off his jeans with her teeth, she awkwardly rose to her knees, arms still bound behind her back. Her vampire senses were assaulted by the heady scent of his precum as it leaked from the tip of his erection. Her eyes darted to Klaus as she tentatively leaned forward, tongue peeking about from between her lips as her core ached to taste him. "Open your mouth." Her jaw dropped without a moment's hesitation, eagerly awaiting his next order. "Go ahead, love. Be a good little slut for us. Suck Stefan's cock for your Master."

The blonde let her lips slowly drag down the vampire's shaft, tongue swirling around his head as she greedily lapped at his succulent arousal, eyes rolling shut in ecstasy as her fantasy began. She easily leaned into it when Stefan tangled her golden curls in his fist, groaning at the feel of her tight, wet mouth as he moved her up and down. Klaus moved closer to the vampire and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder as he stared down fondly at his slave's obedience. The keeper wrapped his arm around his boss's waist and pulled him closer, closing his eyes and inhaling the earthy scent of his sandy blond locks.

Klaus slowly dragged his fiery gaze from Caroline's lips wrapped around Stefan's cock up his muscular chest, pausing when their eyes met, lips nearly touching. _They'd been here before. _"Go ahead, love, take all of him. He likes it deep." She peered up just in time to see their mouths briefly touch. Stefan's shaft fell from her mouth as her jaw dropped in shock at the lascivious sight above her. Klaus looked down at her and held her eye as he expertly coaxed the keeper's lips apart with his wicked tongue. Her pussy clenched as the two men kissed with open mouths, mesmerized by their passion. Her Master indulged her for long moments as Stefan's hard length bobbed just beyond reach of her lips. With a sly smile, he intertwined his fingers with the other man's in her curls and guided her mouth back down.

Caroline relaxed her throat as the men forced her head all the way down Stefan's cock, eagerly watching them embrace each other. Suddenly, the large plug always buried deep within her pussy expanded and began to vibrate, creating a dull ache between her thighs even sweeter than before. She never did figure out exactly how the plug knew what to do, but she just assumed that magic made anything possible in the famed brothel. The reverberations of her moans thrummed through the cock she so obediently pleasured as her Master watched in awe of her submission. _They would do anything to see each other satisfied. _

The slave let her body grow limp as she let herself be used to serve, both men setting the pace as their tongues danced together. They briefly broke apart to tug off Klaus' shirt before enthusiastically embracing each other while guiding her movements. Stefan was the only man the hybrid had ever kissed, only man he'd ever _wanted _to; he relished the taste of the vampire as they attacked each other with tongue and teeth. The boss raked his claws down the younger man's chest, tweaking his tiny nipples as he had his way with him. _They'd missed each other. _The urgency of Stefan's thrusts increased as he felt himself growing closer to the edge under his old partner's expert touch.

Klaus dominated both of them as he bent them to his will, his eyes on her as she watched the show from her knees, cum leaking from the tip as she swirled her tongue around and around while they pulled her up and down faster and harder until Stefan bucked his hips up into her mouth, spilling his seed as he tasted her Master. Klaus pulled away, eyes glowing, as he watched his slave swallow every drop. Stefan collapsed against his chest as Caroline licked him clean, savoring every taste as she lapped at the remnants of his arousal. "Good girl," he praised, tucking a sweaty tendril behind her ear. He released her hair and snapped his fingers beside him on the bed, urging her to join them. "Good boy," he praised Stefan, pecking him on the cheek as the other man's chest heaved.

Once Caroline had awkwardly crawled beside them on the bed, he quickly unbuckled her cuffs, tossing the silver chain aside, and pulled her on top of him. The keeper lazily opened his eyes to see her watching him as they both lay on her Master's muscled chest, her cheek resting on his black ink tattoo of a feather exploding into a flock of birds. He was so handsome, so sexy, laying beside her on the man she loved. She couldn't resist leaning forward to lightly press her lips to his before pulling away when she remembered they weren't alone. Both of their eyes simultaneous darted up to Klaus, silently asking permission. His upper lip curled into a smirk at their enthusiasm. "Don't let me stop you."

Caroline and Stefan shared a smile before tentatively parting their lips in a kiss that quickly grew heated. Klaus pushed them closer, a palm on each of their bare backs, urging them to explore each other on top of him. He pulled Stefan's arm from his tight abs and placed it on her perky breast, encouraging her to caress and squeeze her mounds. "Touch her, Stefan. She wants you to." He watched him tease her nipples as his own hand scraped down the vampire's back until it reached his heavy gold belt buckle. He deftly freed his cock, stroking himself as he watched them fervently play with each other.

"Since you two seem to be getting along so well, how about you share something else, hmm?" he suggested as he nudged Caroline's wrist with his throbbing head. They quickly broke apart from their kiss, eyes alight with excitement as they began working their way down. Stefan stopped to suckle a flat, sharp nipple while she slowly licked and nipped her way down Klaus' belly. The Master grabbed hold of Stefan's mahogany locks and dragged his face up to his, passionately kissing him as Caroline's mouth closed around his shaft, her eyes on their frenzied tongues. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. She'd imagined what Stefan would taste like, what he would feel like, but never had she dreamed that Klaus would so enthusiastically join them. It was the hottest thing she'd witnessed in all her time at the brothel.

The vampire's toes scraped her knee as she tossed it over Klaus' leg, her lips tight around his cock as she eagerly bobbed up and down, his fist wound tightly in her curls. Stefan raked his nails down the hybrid's chest, teasing him with the tips of his fingers before wrapping his hand around his thick member as Caroline greedily sucked the tip, his precum coating her tongue. Klaus finally tore his eyes away when his lids fluttered shut as Stefan worked his way down his chest, harshly nipping each nipple over and over as the hybrid flew higher and higher. He ripped at the keeper's hair to force his face down to meet the blonde.

Caroline felt her mouth being lifted from his shaft as her face was relocated to his engorged balls. She obediently latched her lips around his sack and swirled her tongue around and around, two fingers massaging just below. Chest heaving, Klaus commanded, "Stefan… suck my cock and… and show my love how a good little slut…. shares my come." It was an order the younger man quickly obeyed, wrapping his lips around the tip of his length and fiercely sucking as he expertly moved up and down. Even without his breath, the dominance is Klaus' tone still made her pussy clench around the plug as it pulsed inside her, desperate whimpers falling off her lips as her need grew. He longed to hear her cry out around his sack, but Stefan would require a lot more than a few words to learn how to please a woman. Well, he would just have to work around that.

Feeling generous, Klaus allowed, "Stefan… play with her breasts. She likes it….. rough. Caroline, sweetheart… rub your clit." He forced himself to hang on as her pretty cries flitted around his balls as Stefan harshly squeezed and turned her nipples, his tongue swirling around Klaus' head as the hybrid fought back his orgasm to grant his slave her own release. "Make it quick," he added with a bark, his nails digging into the back of Stefan's head and toes curling under their double ministrations. Never one to disobey her Master's orders, she eagerly circled her rosy bud with two fingers, rutting against the plug that stayed locked in place despite her desperate gyrations. She cried out around his balls when her keeper tortuously twisted her nipple, palming her heavy mounds as she felt herself growing dizzy. It was obvious he didn't know what he was doing, but she'd grown accustomed to a certain level of pain and it was enough to make her ache. Her lids briefly flickered open and her sapphire eyes fell on Stefan's lips brushing Klaus' skin as he took his cock all the way to the back of his throat and it was her undoing. She fiercely rode her fingers up and down as she exploded, screaming his name as he filled Stefan's mouth with his come.

Still bouncing up and down as she came down from her high, Caroline's head was ripped up by her curls to meet Stefan's lips as Klaus pressed their faces together. Hot, sticky semen dribbled messily down their chins as they shared in her Master's release. The keeper coated her lips and the flavor drew out her orgasm, aftershocks thrumming through her and making her pussy twitch as she eagerly returned his kiss. Klaus stared down in awe, propping himself up on his elbows to watch his toys devour every last drop of his seed, their tongues taking long drags up and down each other's faces until they were all completely spent.

Stefan helped Caroline rise unsteadily to her feet as they both climbed up beside Klaus, their nude forms encircling him as he lay heaving, cock hanging precariously out of his jeans. "Well done, sluts," he whispered, kissing each of their foreheads in turn before tasting himself first on his minion and then on his slave. He kissed Caroline for long moments before pecking her on the cheek and smiling fondly at her. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, Master," she immediately replied before remembering to specify, "thank you for letting me pleasure you and Stefan with my mouth and allowing me to come."

"You're welcome, my beautiful little whore. Anything for you." He kissed her again before allowing her to rest her head on his chest as she struggled to process all that had just happened, the plug finally stilling inside her. "And you?" he asked, raising a challenging brow at Stefan as he waited expectantly for a response.

It wasn't often that Klaus pulled rank, but as a Mikaelson keeper, Stefan technically belonged to him, especially since he'd intentionally assigned the vampire to his slave from the very beginning. The younger man resisted the urge to roll his eyes before obediently managing, "Yes, I enjoyed it. Thank you for allowing your slave to pleasure me, and thank you for allowing me to suck your cock, Sir." In the past, he'd always referred to Klaus as his own Master, something he occasionally missed since Caroline had come along. But, it was hard to be anything other than warmly nostalgic as he'd watched the hybrid and vampire fall in love. _He was happy for them. _And, if they wanted him to share in their erotic games, who was he to deny them? After all, he'd been only too happy to volunteer Caroline's obvious attraction to the Original the first time he'd felt her drip around his fingers as he oiled her pussy.

"Good boy." Klaus' sly smile confirmed his pleasure at the alternative title, as did the kiss he placed on Stefan's lips. The younger man didn't preen at the epithet the way he once had, but it was still nice to share in the moment as they silently reminisced. Fully satisfied with their behavior, Klaus let his head fall back against the plush pillows as a warmth radiated out of his chest. The trio basked in each other's glow and drifted in and out of consciousness for over an hour before Caroline yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _She wanted more. _

The corner of the Master's mouth twitched up as he lay still, pretending to be asleep as she stirred beside him. She nuzzled his cheek, lightly pressing her lips against his collar bone as he made his chest slowly rise and fall. "_Pratiquer la patience, petite princesse,_" he said slyly when she peppered his jaw with feather light kisses. She looked up at his half-opened eye from beneath her long lashes with an impish grin. "You never did learn to wait," he chided, shaking his head in faux disappointment. "Stefan and I will just have to see what we can do about that."

The minion lifted his head off Klaus' shoulder at the sound of his name, covering his mouth with his fist as he stifled a yawn. "What are we doing?"

Caroline gulped as the expression on the hybrid's face turned evil. She gulped at their silent communication and knew whatever came out of her Master's mouth was not going to bode well for her. Her mouth fell open, but he shut it with a finger to her chin. "This is a teaching moment, sweetheart. You may speak when I give you permission to beg." Her pussy clenched at the wicked promise behind his eyes as they flashed gold. "Stefan, be a good little minion and find me a nice sized toy to fuck my slave into proper submission." They shared a knowing glance as the vampire rose from the bed and went straight for the sex toys. _He'd been here before. _Her core ached as she wondered exactly _how _they'd spent the last hundred years. It suddenly mattered very, _very _little what they did to her if it meant finding out.

"Excellent choice." Klaus pecked Stefan on the lips as he took a large stone phallus from his hand and dragged it down Caroline's chest, stopping when he got to the top of her velvet folds still wet with desire. He dragged it between her lips, eyes boring into her as Stefan wordlessly bound her wrists over her head. Passing over her clit, he tapped the head of the smooth marble to her vaginal plug before doing the same to the one firmly secured in her anus. It was solid and the cold hardness made her shiver. "Where do you want it, love? Pussy or ass? You may answer out loud."

"Whatever pleases you, Master," she smartly replied, nibbling her lower lip as she eyed the toy warily.

"Good answer." His scruffy stubble tickled her lips as he parted them with his tongue, passionately kissing her as he tapped her butt plug with the phallus. "We'll start here, then. Be better if we warm your ass up a bit before I give it to Stefan." She sucked in a deep breath as her eyes darted to her keeper's and he greeted her with a shy smile. Visions of riding them both distracted her as they bent her knees and chained her ankles to the bedposts, spreading her legs wide for their torture. "Stefan, be a good minion and get me the paste."

_Fuck. _

Klaus had never used his magical concoction on her, but she'd known the day would come. It was the ultimate torture. A thick, translucent mixture of delightful evil designed by Freya Mikaelson herself to keep slaves on the precipice of release until their Master gave the command, it would both keep her safe from letting go, and getting punished for it, and allow the men all the time they wanted to make her beg for mercy. With endurance as the name of the game, it was a favorite among the Mikaelsons, the harshest of all Masters and Mistresses at L'attrait des Ténèbres. Caroline had once seen it keep Davina in tears for three days as Kol had punished her for lying to Klaus about having been granted permission to go down on his slave.

There hadn't been a second time.

Stefan returned moments later with a small crystal pot and several of his own vials from his keeper's stash downstairs. He handed off the paste and set to work coating her nipples in the thick, frozen peppermint oil he used to keep them at attention daily as Klaus paraded her around on a leash. With a wicked smirk, the hybrid slowly lifted the crystal lid and tilted the jar to show her the viscous material, delighting in the way she gulped. He took his time setting down the lid, leaving the earthy cedar and lavender scent to linger under her nostrils as he taunted her with what was to come.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he settled himself between her thighs. He licked the outside of her anal plug and dragged his tongue between her folds, circling her clit only once before pulling away with a devious curl to his upper lip. He dipped a finger in the gooey substance and used two from his other hand to deftly lift the skin guarding her clit. Once her little pearl was fully exposed, he coated it in thick layers of the magical paste. It didn't feel like anything going on, but she knew that would change as it hardened against her most sensitive part, forming a magical barrier only her Master's permission could break. The more aroused she became, the more it would ache so sweetly that she would cry out for mercy, but Klaus would not be merciful. _And she didn't want him to be. _

Her boring human ex-husband had always said that life wasn't a game. With Klaus Mikaelson, it was. _Everything _was a game, the only the only steadfast rule that she never forget that he was in love with her. Everything else was anyone's guess, his moods and desires changing from one moment to the next. He'd said he'd never share her, but when Stefan had come to him with word of her growing arousal, the temptation had been too sweet to resist. He'd been planning this day for months in the hopes that it would lead to her request for more days. The terrified anticipation in her sapphire eyes told him she was already planning how to ask again tomorrow.

Stefan held up a vial of shimmery red oil and raised his brows at Klaus. The hybrid gestured at his slave's pussy and rolled to the side to watch as the vampire slid beside him, her velvet folds spread wide before their faces. The two men took their time exploring each other's mouths in a deep kiss while Caroline watched helplessly from the top of the bed. _All she could do was wait. _Finally, Klaus pulled away and nodded at her spread lips, inviting his minion to continue. Her pulse began to race as he uncorked the glass vial and dripped hot oil all over her folds until every inch of her was coated from the top of her mound to below her anus, the sheets magically spared as her skin began to absorb the heat.

Caroline loved and hated the peppermint and cinnamon oils in equal measure. Stefan took his time liberally applying them, doting on her more and more as Klaus spurred him on behind closed doors. In the beginning, he'd quickly oiled her inside and out, not particularly enjoying that part of his job. That morning, he'd nearly brought her to orgasm with deep, languid strokes of his talented fingers as he'd prepared her for her Master. She was in no danger of release now as Stefan slowly gripped her folds with thumb and forefingers and rubbed in the burning oil until her skin was tingling, her breathing growing heavier by the second. It was part of all the slave's daily pampering, but it was one she'd never quite adjusted to. So many erotic games were part of daily life that it was easy to get lost in the sexual ecstasy, but others still felt foreign to the former housewife. The employees of the brothel had their routines down to a science; the sheer degradation of being treated like human chattel was both humiliating and thrilling.

As the moisture seeped into her skin and left her silky smooth, well lubricated and painfully aware of her sex, the burning began to subside, but the ache behind the paste remained – it would only grow. Klaus moved to the top of the bed and toyed with her nipples as Stefan coated her entire body in clear citrus and gardenia scented massage oil that shimmered and shone in the light. The men carefully lifted her so he could soak the liquid into every part of her, extra time devoted to the curves of her ass. Stefan expertly shaped and molded her cheeks with his strong hands while Klaus stole touches here and there, teasing her endlessly. Her body shone with an otherworldly light every time she left the keeper's care, and this was no different. It made her feel like both a thing and a princess; she loved it. It was more than an hour before they were finally satisfied that they could begin.

Caroline gulped as she drank in the enormous size of the marble phallus. _Would it even fit?! _As if sensing her unease, Klaus reassured her, "Don't worry, love. I would never hurt you down there. It will fit as surely as your holes will stretch to accommodate us both as we fuck you together… provided you're a very, _very _good little whore for me." He kissed her on the forehead and her body relaxed. Well, as much as her body _could _relax while bound and spread on the bed with her pussy exposed and clit frozen in crystalline torture. "Is that what you want? For us to take you together?" She eagerly nodded her head, sincerity reflected in the excitement of her impish grin. Klaus smirked at her eager smile. He'd down how badly she'd wanted it for ages. He'd just been waiting for the right opportunity, and Enzo had opened the door. Now, all he had to do was enjoy the night. Life was good.

He and Stefan locked eyes as the minion drenched the medieval toy is silky silicone lubricant, stroking it up and down as he had his Master's cock. Klaus felt his length stiffen and suddenly grabbed Stefan's head, dragging his face forward for a bruising kiss as he parted his lips with his teeth, harshly nipping him until they both were panting. Stefan's hand grazed down Klaus' bare chest to palm his erection through his jeans and suddenly the plan changed. "I think it would be best if we flip her over; don't you think?"

"Whatever pleases you, Sir," the younger man wickedly replied with an evil grin to rival the hybrid's. Before she had time to process what was happening, Caroline was on her knees with her ass high in the air and her face resting on the pillows, wrists and legs bound again so quickly that she'd barely noticed they were ever freed. Her body tensed at the sheer vulnerability of her predicament.

Klaus broke away from Stefan's embrace to lightly scratch his nails down her spine, soothing her. He lay beside her on the bed, his cock still being massaged by his minion, and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Would you feel better if you could see?" Worrying her lower lip, she slowly nodded her head, unsure where he was going with this. "Stefan, fetch me the mirror so my little slut can watch what we're doing to her." The minion returned a moment later with a gilded frame and set the stand-up mirror beside the bed. It looked like any ordinary, albeit exquisitely designed, mirror, but she knew better than to think that it was.

Sure enough, as soon as Klaus pecked her on the lips before moving to the bottom of the bed, the image in the glass expanded to zoom in on her most precious parts. Magic was a beautiful thing. She stared transfixed at the mirror as her Master removed the large plug from her anus, his eyes locked on her face even while Stefan fell to his knees on the plush carpet. Klaus groaned when he felt hot lips wrap around his cock, but he refused to let himself get distracted while his princess awaited his torture so patiently. _She was learning. _

The Master ran his palms up the inside of her thighs, parting them further as he lay flat on his back beneath her to allow Stefan better access to his erection. Caroline's eyes widened as the phallus came into view. It was as thick as her wrist and longer than anything he'd ever used on her, although not nearly as large as others she'd seen. It was daunting, but she trusted him that he would never hurt her down there. He used the tip of the cold marble to tease her frozen clit as two fingers effortlessly penetrated her ass, thick silicone gel preparing her for the toy. Before long, he added a third, and then a fourth, painlessly stretching her as her pussy burned for more. As if on cue, the plug began to hum, torturing her completely.

The slave watched in awe as the toy circled her widened anus, teasing her in slow circles until an impatient whimper nearly escaped her lips. Klaus smiled up at her obedience, enjoying the way she harshly bit her lower lip to keep the sound contained. He rewarded her by finally entering her with barely the tip of the marble, careful not to cause her any pain. He took his time opening and closing her hole until mercifully allowing her to take it to the hilt. "Breathe, sweetheart," he reminded her, gently teasing her folds with just the tips of his nails as he let her passage adjust to the girth. When he saw her visibly relax, he let his head fall back and closed his eyes to enjoy what was happening to his own body, the toy locked fully inside of her by his knuckles as he stared at her pussy from below, occasionally darting out his tongue to poke her clit. She jumped every single time.

Stefan was in no hurry and teased his friend with languid strokes, milking the precum from the tip of his cock and savoring the taste over and over. He'd been fully trained as a pleasure slave a century prior and could suck dick for hours if that's what his customers desired, and Klaus always played the long game. He scraped his teeth up and down the hybrid's length, reveling in the low grumble emitting from the back of his Owner's throat. Klaus stared transfixed at the sight of the marble penetrating his slave before closing his eyes and grabbing hold of Stefan's waves. "You always were a glorious cocksucker, my little whore," he praised, enjoying the feel of the minion's tongue swirling around his head.

Caroline focused on her breathing as her anus grew accustomed to the wide phallus buried deep inside her warm passage. For the first time, she understood why she always drew an audience. The perverse image on the mirror made her pussy drip around the immovable plug. Klaus gently stroked the inside of her thighs while Stefan methodically sucked his cock until she'd finally relaxed completely. The hybrid inhaled a deep breath to steady himself before slowly opening his eyes and returning his focus to his helpless slave. He pressed his lips against the side of her knee; she shivered; he smirked. He nipped at her sensitized skin, working his way slowly up towards her core. He flicked his index finger against the hardened crystalline substance guarding her pleasure center and chuckled at the way she jumped. Although she'd been with him for the better part of a year, she was still as reactive as the day she'd walked into his office and stripped just because he'd told her to. He'd known then that she was perfect, but she continued to amaze him every time she let him push her deeper into submission. Getting her to admit such a forbidden fantasy was a testament to how far they'd come.

The bound blonde slave stared at the gilded mirror as her Master finally began to move the phallus in and out of her ass. Klaus' hard length twitched in Stefan's mouth when her body turned to jelly as she simply existed to take what he had to give. Well, that just wouldn't do. A mischievous grin brought out his dimples as he held his palm out to his minion. The younger man fumbled around the floor, clumsily searching for something while still bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. Finally finding what he was looking for, he handed the Original a small oval vibrator that magically sprung to life as soon as it was passed over. Caroline yelped when it grazed the inside of her knee, Klaus' tongue right behind it.

The speed of the marble increased as he lightly caressed her folds in jagged patterns with the tiny toy. The pain in her clit steadily increased as he kept her on the precipice. Every brush was enough to push her over the edge while simultaneously not being enough. It was heaven; it was hell. She buried her face into the plush pillows and moaned, wrists still tightly secured by chains linked to her monogrammed Mikaelson wrist cuffs that matched the collar he never removed. _She was his now. _

Klaus gulped and gritted his teeth when she finally screamed, her shrill cry almost enough to make his lose control. "What do you think, mate?" he asked in a forcibly even tone. "Has she been patient enough?"

"Hell, no," Stefan scoffed. "You haven't even touched her boobs yet. You're losing your touch." It was a playful taunt, both men sharing a wicked smirk as Stefan took Klaus' cock in his mouth and buried it to the hilt down his talented throat.

"Well, you'd best make another trip to the closet then," he instructed, tapping the side of his minion's jaw. "That's enough of that. You can play later, provided you behave."

Stefan had to refrain from rolling his eyes at his old friend as he rose to his knees, his engorged shaft dripping with precum that he easily ignored after a century of practice. As Klaus quickly flipped Caroline over, he idly hoped she'd never get to that level; her comically exaggerated reactions were so much fun. "How are you holding up, sweetheart?" He asked as he leaned down to peck her on the lips, smoothing a few sweaty tendrils off her forehead.

The blonde whimpered a little bit, sniffling as she whispered, "It hurts really good."

"Fantastic. I'm very pleased, my naughty little slut. You're doing so well, _princesse_." She melted into him when he pressed his weight against her, grinding into her plugged core as he possessively claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss, marble still secured as he plunged it in and out of her ass. "Good girl; take it for me." He moved harder still, transfixed by her beauty, stopping only when Stefan returned with two sharp clamps attached by a long white gold chain. "I think she's sufficiently prepared for later. We'll let her ass rest before I give it to you." He slowly and carefully removed the phallus inch by inch, slowly licking away her salty tears as she moaned. He handed over the stone to his minion, who looked at it with disdain on the way back to the closet. He'd leave that for the cleaning slaves. There was a hierarchy among the employees at L'attrait des Ténèbres. As the head Mikaelson's favorite minion and his slave's personal keeper, he was near the top of the pyramid.

Klaus rose to his knees and settled himself on top of her, snapping his fingers at Stefan to join him on the bed. The vampire tucked a leg beneath him and obediently accepted the clip from his Owner. Together, they snapped them onto each of her frozen nipples, making her release a shrill cry as pain jolted through her breasts. "Oh, does that hurt?" he asked with faux sincerity, a mocking expression beneath his stubble. She sniffled and vehemently nodded her head up and down. "Good." Sadistic pleasure flooded his veins as he tugged sharply at the chain. She screamed – he smiled. "I think a proper beating is in order. You up for a little flogging, mate?" he asked his friend casually.

"Always." Without waiting for instructions, Stefan hopped off the bed, his stiff cock bobbing up and down as he went to closet. He quickly gathered up a dozen impact toys and returned to the bed. He'd been a feared ripper-style vampire before Klaus had compelled him to turn his humanity back on a hundred years prior. The hybrid had seen something in the younger man, but he had a strict policy about the humanity switch; he hated dealing with the guilt and shame spiral that inevitably occurred when they turned it back on. Stefan hadn't hesitated to join Klaus' enterprise after a week spent on his knees thanking him for compelling away his ripper tendencies and useless remorse. They'd been inseparable friends ever since. But even though he didn't want to rip the heads off innocent humans, he was still an incredible sadist. Never once had he turned down the chance to beat someone. He hadn't used the marking cream on Caroline in weeks. The thought of how easy it would be to paint her red over and over thrilled him in ways her pussy never could.

"I think we'll need an elbow and knee spreader," Klaus mused, delighted when they appeared in his hands seconds later. They quickly repositioned her so she was balanced on all fours, nipples now exposed as the metal bar held her upright. Stefan took pity on her and stacked several plush pillows to allow her neck to rest as they worked her over. "No need to hold back; she can handle it now."

"Oh, I know," Stefan replied with a smirk. "I watch your shows, too."

"Of course you do, filthy slut," Klaus teased as he brought down the flogger on Caroline's ass. She moaned when Stefan joined in the rhythm, her pussy clenching as the hum in her core grew stronger. The men gradually built her up, their strikes in tandem as her skin pinkened under their expertise. Once she was warmed up, the two men shared evil glances as they selected their next toys. Stefan went for a paddle; Klaus picked his favorite dragontail. The younger man made her jump when he unexpectedly slapped her with the hard wood, leaving a bright red mark that rapidly faded to pink.

"Oh, that's nothing," Klaus waved dismissively. "Watch this." She yelped when the tail nicked her skin and jumped forward in her bindings, not that she had anywhere to go.

Stefan scoffed. "I'm just getting started." The next stroke was harder, leaving a blue welt that faded as quickly as it had come. She moaned when Klaus aimed at the side of her breasts, striking her tender flesh right on target. Their game quickly turned into a competition, Caroline's painful satisfaction their ultimate prize.

After tiring of the paddle, Stefan selected a thin rattan cane that went to splinters after a few strokes. "Cheap," he chided the hybrid, shaking his head as he tossed it over his shoulder.

"Seems to be getting the job done," Klaus teased, nodding at the vampire's throbbing erection. "Since you seem to be out of toys, why don't you let her relieve you a little bit? Let the Master show you how it's done." It was an offer he couldn't refuse. He got on his knees on the bed, poking her lips with his dripping head. "Open your mouth and suck Stefan's cock until you swallow his come," he commanded in that same maddeningly casual tone, like a threesome was a totally normal part of his day. Nevertheless, she obeyed without hesitation as submission overrode her inhibitions.

"Fuck, she's good at that. A year with you and she puts Katherine to shame." He moaned as he ripped at her hair, forcing her to take his shaft deeper down her throat.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Klaus snorted as he picked up a deep blue Lexan cane. "This won't break as easily," he taunted his slave, teasing her with the tips of the durable synthetic material. He dragged it down the cleft of her ass, poking just inside her gaping cavity. It was the longest her anus had been empty since her arrival and she found herself longing to be filled completely. Rather than indulge her whimpers, he slid down between her lips and teased her clit with the tip, drawing out long moans that vibrated around Stefan's cock and tipped him over the edge just as Klaus landed the next strike.

The sharp pain of the Lexan made Caroline jump and gag on Stefan's cock as he came down her throat, his seed spilling messily all over her face as he rapidly pulled out to keep from choking her. He pumped himself a few times until he was spent, biting back a grin at her inexperience as his come dripped off her nose. "Sweetheart, you made a mess," Klaus chided, striking her thighs just below the curves of her ass, making her keeper chuckle despite his efforts to contain himself. "Stefan, help her get cleaned up." The younger man's smile faded as he fell obediently to his knees, eyes narrowing at the Master's smug grin.

Caroline mouthed an apology as Stefan leaned in, but he shook his head to tell her it was ok, the two of them sharing a smile. He'd never been a fan of the taste of his own release, something Klaus knew, but she clearly didn't mind. She eagerly lapped his semen off his tongue as he repeatedly licked her face and fed it to her until every last drop was gone. "Good sluts," he praised, earning him another glare from Stefan but a pleased hum from his slave. He stepped back to survey her ass and thighs, many of the bright red streaks not yet faded as he'd been hitting her progressively harder. He took note of the ways her knees shook with every strike, enjoying how she simply took what he had to give like the good girl he'd trained her to be. He counted down from ten, prolonging the last one for good measure as he kept her on the edge, before finally announcing, "I think she's earned a bit of a reward, don't you, mate?"

"I think she wants you to fuck her," the vampire replied bluntly as he stood beside his Owner, taking in the sight of deep red welts decorating his charge. He ran his palm over her tender flesh, grazing her ass with the tips of his nails as the scent of her arousal renewed. "Actually, I think she wants us both to fuck her." She buried her face in the pillow, cringing as her body betrayed her. Was it wrong to want something that sounded so incredible? She didn't know; she liked it better when her Master did the thinking for her.

"Is that what you want, love? To take us both?" Leave it to Klaus to refuse to let her off the hook even though her quivering made the answer painfully obvious.

Every inch of her had been stuck in the moment before an orgasm since he'd pasted her rosy bud. It was too good, too much, but she knew better than to beg before he'd said she could. "If it pleases you, Master," she whimpered diplomatically as he stroked her frozen clit in quick circles, torturing her.

A smirk twitched up the corner of his mouth at her answer. "Such a perfect little whore, aren't you princess?" He kissed her temple as he sat beside her on the bed, tugging the chain connecting her nipples and grinning when she cried out in euphoric agony. "Unbind her," he commanded his minion as he rubbed her back, soothing her as he kissed her forehead. Stefan quickly removed the bars from her elbows and knees before releasing her ankle and wrist cuffs. Klaus pulled her into his arms, shushing her as he carefully removed the nipple clamps, making her cry out at each delicious new dose of intense pain. He handed her to Stefan momentarily to finally remove his jeans, cock aching for her dripping center.

Caroline eagerly crawled to his lap after he positioned himself with his back to the ornately carved bed board. He slowly taunted her by swirling and twirling the plug within her center. "Do you want to get fucked, little princess?" he teased, laughing out loud when she nodded her head, sniffling as her thighs trembled beneath his fingertips. "We really have got to do something about your patience. It's only been a few hours since you came on your fingers, my balls between your lips. I should really make you wait a day."

Tears streamed down her face at the prospect of going a whole day in this heightened state, but rather than arguing, she buried her face in his feather bird tattoo and whispered, "Whatever pleases you, Master."

The two men shared a bemused expression; they both knew Klaus was never going to make her suffer _that _much. Still, it was fun watching her squirm, and it would most definitely be enjoyable making her beg for it. "That is a very good answer, slut." Without warning, he ripped her head back by her curls and pulled her down on top of him, the plug quickly flying over Stefan's shoulder as he claimed her mouth.

"Master!" she cried out when he impaled her with his thick shaft, every inch of her on fire, every touch both too much and not enough.

"May I?" Stefan asked cordially with a raised brow as he positioned himself at her anus.

"By all means," Klaus replied, pulling the man to him by his short mahogany curls to kiss him deeply and with a lot of tongue. Caroline retreated to Klaus' chest, her whole body tense as they kept her on edge. Stefan taunted her back entrance with the tip of his shaft as he took his time coating it with thick, silky lubricant. "Oh, Stefan, don't be a tease," he scolded him as their lips continued to dance. "Fuck my slave in the ass."

Shrugging like Klaus hadn't just said the single naughtiest thing Caroline had ever heard, Stefan slowly eased himself inside her welcoming hole. She moaned and nuzzled into her Master's firm muscles when he finally sheathed himself to the hilt. Together, the two men began to move, slowly gliding in and out of her in tandem as she shivered between them. It was simultaneously the best, and worst, thing she'd ever felt. Every stroke felt like the calm before the storm, and she was ready for the hurricane.

"Do you like how that feels, my love?" Klaus nibbled her neck, his hand coming between them to tease her nipples with feather light touches that made her clench around them. "Having one cock in your pussy and another in your ass? Is it everything you dreamed it would be, hmm?"

"Y-yes, Master." Her words were barely audible as pleasure overwhelmed her senses; her head was spinning in a dizzy whirlwind of intense sensations that weren't quite enough. Curling into a little ball on his chest, she bit down on her tongue to stifle a sob; the two men shared a devious smirk as they rocked in unison. She lost her sense of time and was only vaguely aware of it when the sun set outside their penthouse window. Her Master toyed with the button guarding her clit and it made her cry out every time, but still she didn't beg as she waited anxiously for permission.

Stefan was the first the break. Grabbing Klaus roughly by the hair, he pulled him to his mouth for a bruising kiss as his strokes became fierce and unyielding. Pulling back, the hybrid saw the desperation in his partner's eyes and it made his inner wolf claw for release. "Do you need to come, slut?" he asked against Stefan's mouth as he bit down so hard with his human teeth that he drew blood.

"Yes, Sir," the keeper replied without hesitation, chest heaving as his words came out in rough pants of ecstasy. "Please… let… me…"

Klaus smiled evilly at his minion's full submission. "What do you think, sweetheart? Should I let Stefan come in your tight little ass?" he asked conversationally as the other man pounded into her, their strokes growing harsher by the minute as she shook with need. Unable to speak, she vehemently nodded her head up and down. "Didn't quite hear that," he teased, nibbling her ear as he torturously circled her hard little nub. "Perhaps you should both ask me nicely."

"Fuck… Kl-Sir… Please… It's been… hours…."

"_PLEASE MASTER!" _Caroline's cries drowned out the sound of Stefan's pitiful whimpers as everything in her screamed to give her Master what he wanted. "Please, let us come. We need it… I need… it… You… I… need… you… please… Master."

The rush of complete control made him drunk as he fiercely pulled her up and down on their cocks as they slammed into her. "Oh, I don't know. I feel like you're just telling me what I want to hear."

"Please… please… please…."

"Please… please… please…"

They were both reduced to tears as their passion grew. Stefan flashed his vampire features in warning to his Owner that he was dangerously close to losing control and it made Klaus laugh out loud. "Oh, alright," he conceded in a sing-song tone. He nodded at Stefan to go ahead and within seconds the minion was spilling his load deep inside her warm channel. Klaus muttered an incantation and the crystalline barrier fell away. "Come for me, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, his nails digging into Stefan's forearm as she clenched all around him with a mighty scream, triggering his own wet release.

Wave after wave of pure bliss washed over her in an orgasm that never seemed to end. Both men were drenched in gushes of her arousal as she came over and over. Stefan's body clenched as his hard muscle froze inside of her, but Klaus continued to bounce her up and down in his lap until he was completely spent, yet her orgasm continued until they all were breathless lying in a heap. She passed out in his arms, shaking in relief. It was the best she'd ever felt. Klaus looked down at his slave and chuckled, the sight of Stefan unconscious beside them bringing him no less joy. Clutching his princess to his chest, he joined them in oblivion.

It was passed midnight when Caroline finally began to stir. Stefan was gone and Klaus was watching her with interest, a small smile playing about his lips as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Was your fantasy all that you'd hoped, little princess?" he asked with a sincerity that touched her. Yes, he'd been the one in control, but he'd done it all for her. He wanted to coax out every filthy idea she'd ever had and give them to her again and again.

"Even better," she whispered, kissing his tattoo with reverence. "Thank you for everything, Master."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied, kissing the top of her head in veneration. "You were such a good girl today. I'm very pleased."

Caroline hummed happily in his arms. Long minutes passed in companionable silence before she looked up at him with a hazy smile on her face. "What are your fantasies, Master?"

The hybrid smirked. He'd spent so much time coaxing a confession out of her that he'd been pushing his own desires aside for months. It just wouldn't have worked if he'd told her from the beginning _all _the filthy things he wanted to do to her. With her. He'd loved having her all to himself, but seeing her so easily please Stefan at his behest had awoken the beast he'd kept at bay. He loved the camaraderie of sharing partners, but it was a rush he'd never known sharing a woman who truly _belonged _to him the way Caroline did. He was her Master, the only one she'd ever have, and she was his one true slave. No matter who joined them, that would never change… and that knowledge gave him ideas. Filthy, fantastic, fulfilling ideas.

"Well," he finally replied with an evil smile at the sparkling excitement in her sapphire eyes, "you know how much I enjoy filling _all _of your holes."

* * *

A/N I'm afraid to ask, but please let me know what you thought!


	7. Ma Reine Dominante

A/N So, I stopped updating this because, fuck, where else can I possibly go with it? If you have any ideas, hit me up. Also, this story gets WAY more hate than love, so if you want to see more, contradict the troll who keeps calling me a rapist and leave some affection for me. :-*

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, "no one" would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

"Ma Reine Dominante" means, "My Dominanting Queen." In this chapter, Caroline Tops Stefan at Klaus' behest in order to earn a very special reward I may write if enough people want to read it. ;)

**Ma Reine Dominante**

"Is two cocks not enough for you?" Stefan chuckled as he lounged in the bath hall in a massive stone jacuzzi with his best friend and lover, Caroline.

The naked blonde rolled her eyes at her keeper. "I didn't say _I _wanted to blow him personally; I said Enzo needs a blowjob."

"He needs to learn to give one first," the brown-eyed forever teenager laughed. Enzo St. John was a recent addition to the famed L'attrait des Ténèbres, a massive pleasure house owned by the infamous Mikaelson family of Original vampires – and one Original Hybrid. He'd come looking for a job as a Dominant, but he'd spent just a little too long eyeing Caroline as she'd been practicing her oral techniques on her Master. Knowing it was either death or take his offer, Klaus extended a far _less _pleasurable one to the former Augustine vampire. Now his days were filled with cock and his mouth was filled with come. As a result, the sunshine blonde had taken pity on him. She'd been on a mission to get him laid for three months with minimal success.

Sexuality was dynamic in the supernatural community of New Orleans. After the first month, Enzo had confided in her that he actually didn't mind his job... and by "didn't mind," he meant he'd become overly fond of it to the extent that some of the customers balked at his infectious enthusiasm. He'd probably spent too much time with his new friend. Caroline had a bright disposition and could inspire anyone to love anything. It was why Klaus longed to see her as more than just a slave. He stood in the room beside the bathhouse eavesdropping as she babbled to Stefan about everything and nothing each night, but tonight was far more informative than he'd intended.

"Hey, that last guy left smiling, didn't he?" the vampire countered, smiling wide as her eyes closed in pleasure when Stefan massaged lavender-scented soap over her perky breasts. Stefan was as gay as it got, but in a world of fluid sexuality, he was free to explore her body like a canvas. As her keeper, it was his responsibility to keep her clean and coiffed at all time. No, bathing together wasn't part of the job description, but it was something Klaus encouraged and seemed to enjoy watching.

"Tristan is a power-hungry whore. He's more into the kneeling than he is the orgasm. He's not even gay. He just can't get anyone to bow down unless he pays for it," Stefan ranted. Nobody likes the de Martels, but they had a lot of money and brought a lot of business to the Mikaelsons despite their petty rivalry.

"Alright, I'll give you that," Caroline conceded, "but Enzo still got him off."

"Like you want to get Enzo off."

"_I didn't say me!" _The naked slave's shriek startled the lesbian couple bathing in the next pool; she smiled apologetically and waved. "Sorry, Mary Louise. Sorry, Nora. Just got a little excited for a minute." The bratty brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder and dove underwater to finish going down on her Mistress without a second thought. L'attrait des Ténèbres was a magical place where sex was more important than drama. Not a lot happened except for mind-blowing orgasms and everyone was just fine with that.

"But you wouldn't mind." Before she could object, Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, silently calling her out. Her strawberry lips closed; his penetrating gaze was flustering when he was right. "You should talk to Klaus."

"He'd rip his head off! He only got the service job because he was staring at me!"

"Everybody stares at you," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he patted her on the shoulder. "Hop up on the edge so I can wash your pussy." There was a hierarchy among slaves in the giant brothel. Stefan was a keeper, or groomer. As such, his assigned slaves were bound by his orders as surely as they were to their Masters and Mistresses. Fortunately, Klaus was a jealous and possessive creature and saw both Stefan and Caroline as his, so the young man had no other charges. She obediently popped out of the stone tub and spread her legs as they dangled over his shoulders. She leaned back on her elbows as he thoroughly cleansed her inside and out with the luxurious foam.

"I'm a novelty," she agreed, eyeing at least a dozen people watching her in their peripheral vision. It had been over a century since Klaus had taken a slave for himself, and she was fully collared and bound. It had been daunting at first, and more than a little humiliating, the way people came from all over the world to take a look at her as though she were a piece of meat.

A year and a half later, she reveled in it.

Caroline arched her back and spread her legs wider to give everyone a good view. They continued chatting casually as Stefan swapped out her butt plug. Gone were the days of her princess plug with the tiny stem. Klaus had his favorite witch, Davina, make one that felt like flesh. Molded to her inner walls, it forced her hole to stay stretched as wide as two fingers all day and night long. While it wasn't painful at all, it was a strange sensation that always made her very aware of herself. Once it was situated, he put a second magical plug in her pussy and tugged her to his lap. The crowds dispersed, everyone either leaving the enormous bath hall or retreating to their tubs.

"I seriously do not agree with you on this," Caroline tutted as she sat astride his lap, breasts just beneath the foamy bubbles. "Klaus would murder him."

"He would not. If there's anything I know about Klaus Mikaelson, it's that there's always something he wants. You just have to figure out what that is and give it to him."

The slave tilted her head to the side, wet sunshine curls dipping in the water, and eyed him quizzically. "I obey Master's every command. He already has everything he wants."

"He commands you to do things you want to-"

"I did _not _want to be punished for months!"

"Don't interrupt," he chided, tugging one of her pierced nipples by the diamond-crusted shield decorating it. "So, what you have to figure out is what you _don't _want to do and offer it up."

Caroline's eyes went wide. "I don't want him to poop on me." Stefan burst out laughing so hard he started to choke. The blonde narrowed her sapphire eyes at him in annoyance. "It is _not _funny."

"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled totally unapologetically, "it's just that that is in no way what I meant. I'm sure he doesn't want to poop on you, either." He tapped a finger over her mouth to silence her. "Or pee. I don't think he's into that kind of thing." She let out a whoosh of relief, sending him into a renewed burst of giggles. "I should tell him you've been judging again."

The sunshine blonde slapped her friend's chest hard and wagged her finger at him. "Don't you dare!" Klaus smirked from behind the wall. He could just picture the way she was scolding him, even though he ranked her in the hierarchy of things. Caroline wasn't just a pretty face; she was a warrior. He longed to see her in a Dominant position over Stefan. To start. He had fantasies of her whipping and paddling his customers as his cock and bank account both grew. They couldn't touch her, naturally, but God could she make them want to. He'd get her there. This conversation was an excellent development.

"I'm not judging. I'm just saying that's not something I'm into. Like, if other people want to pee on each other, that's fine, whatever, but, like, _I'm _not into it. So, hopefully you're right and he doesn't want _that_. But maybe there's something he does want. And it's not like I want to run off with Enzo, or even see him without you both there. But, like, Master told me he enjoys filling _all _of my holes, so maybe he'd be open to it, but I don't know if-"

"I do love it when you rant, sweetheart." Klaus smirked at the way she clutched at her chest, obviously startled but too well trained to yell at him for scaring her. "You needn't worry. That's not among my many fetishes." His slave breathed a sigh of relief, her chest relaxing against Stefan's. "But if you have a new one, I'd _love _to hear it." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that had her lower belly clenching in a way that made the gay man beneath her extremely uncomfortable. He chuckled at the grimace on Stefan's face and extended his hand. "Come. Let's discuss it in our chambers." Gulping, she climbed out of the stone basin and obediently followed along after he taunted her with a slow drying off that left her shivering more than the cool air. "You, too, slut." Rolling his eyes once Klaus' back was turned, he joined them after donning his ripped jeans as his Dominant slowly paraded Caroline around the brothel the long way. She was somewhat of a celebrity and he loved showing her off.

"Kneel," the hybrid commanded both of them. The blonde swooned and immediately fell to her knees, but Stefan took just a second longer to obey. He wasn't as fascinated by protocol as was his sister slave, nor was he in love with Klaus. Much. "Tell me this fantasy."

The two slaves looked at each other before Caroline hung her head. Her Master tilted her chin up to remind her to obey and answer him, a stern glance behind his topaz eyes. "I don't want you to be mad."

"Love, considering I heard everything you said, I sincerely doubt that's the case," he told her with a trademark smirk beneath his gruff stubble.

The blonde's eyes widened, jaw dropping. "You heard me?"

"I hear everything," he replied with a dismissive wave, enjoying her faint blush. It was true. He was always ten steps ahead and there was no point trying to keep a secret from him. "I just want to hear you say it to me. You're so pretty when you blush." One of his favorite pastimes was humiliating her; he did enjoy it when she got flustered.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied her shoulders and bit down her embarrassment. Since nobody was dead, it was probably a safe assumption that her Master was open to her idea. "I want to have a foursome with Enzo. And you. And Stefan."

"A gang bang, actually," he corrected her. "An orgy is two or more of each sex. A gang bang is three or more of one sex but only one of the other. Try it again."

Caroline simply nodded her head at the terminology; she still had a lot to learn. The seductive world of Domination and submission and BDSM was a lot to take in. "I want to do a gang bang with you, Stefan and Enzo."

"Alright," he agreed amicably, putting her at ease. His eyes took on that same mischievous glint; she gulped again. "And what will you offer me in return?"

"What would you like, Master?" she answered diplomatically.

Klaus tilted his head to the side as he considered it. He had many unfulfilled fantasies, but only one that really stuck out. He looked between the two slaves kneeling at his feet and smirked. "I'd like to see you take on a Dominant role."

"You want me to Top you?" She was flabbergasted as she stared at him wide-eyed.

The hybrid dropped his head and burst out laughing, slowly shaking it back and forth. "Not me, sweetheart." Klaus Mikaelson did _not _submit. Ever. "Stefan."

"Wait, what?" the keeper interjected, shocked. "Why am I being dragged into this?"

"Because you belong to me and it pleases me to fuck with you. And I don't care if she touches you." Stefan narrowed his eyes at his Dom but wisely didn't say anything. "Unless you really object to a good beating. Last I recall, you enjoyed when I had my way with you." Caroline felt her pussy twinge at the implication. She knew her men had a long history, but she was still learning the extent of it. The thought of Klaus Dominating her best friend was intensely erotic and something she longed to see.

Stefan closed his mouth as he looked between the two, mulling it over. He did enjoy impact play, preferably with a little bondage and a cock in his mouth. "Fuck it; I'm in."

"You are?" Caroline's mouth fell open once more, unprepared for that answer. He simply shrugged, looking at her like he didn't understand why that wasn't obvious. When had he ever said no to something kinky? Never. Klaus got to him early in his immortality and had taken the handsome forever teenager under his wing. There wasn't a lot he hadn't done – wasn't a lot he _wouldn't _do – especially when it came to his mentor.

"Aren't you?" Stefan asked lightly, offering up a soft smile meant to put her at ease; all it did was make her lower belly ache.

"Umm, yeah, I guess that could be fun. I don't really know how to Top anybody though." The insecurity in her voice made both men grin.

"I'll teach you," he promised. "Come. Both of you."

"Right now, Master?! Seriously?" Klaus looked at her sternly as she got to her feet despite her shock. Things had a way of happening very fast in her new life. Her Master would get an idea, or she would, and it would happen immediately. He didn't like to give her too much time to overthink; she had a penchant for it and he'd learned early on it was better to get first times over with before her human shame kicked in. She'd been married to a very dull human for thirty years; it was still a struggle for her to shed some of her taboos and social mores.

"Did you have other plans for this afternoon?" he asked with an amused expression, eyebrow cocked.

"Well, no."

"Fantastic. Let's go."

"Wait, we're doing this in public?" Stefan queried skeptically. "Sir, it's her first time."

"She has adoring fans." His tone was mocking as his eyes glinted while Caroline worried her lower lip in nervous anticipation. She hadn't counted on a hundred people watching her Top. "Get her prepared. I'll set up the dungeon and bring clothes."

"Clothes?! I haven't worn anything since I got here." She sounded almost disappointed.

He looked her over before adding mischievously, "And rope." She gulped, but knew better than to ask when Stefan tugged her by the single ring on her collar.

An hour later, Caroline was nearly ready for her latest challenge. Stefan busied himself mechanically applying cinnamon oil to her velvet folds as she lay there imagining what his ass would look like bare for her to paddle. Or crop. Or whip. Or whatever else Klaus had in mind. She never knew with him, had given up on trying to predict what he would to humiliate her while she reveled in the heat both on her face and between her legs. "What do you think he's going to have me do?" she asked anyway.

"Beat the shit out of me while I suck him off," Stefan replied with a casual shrug as he finished up, standing back to admire his work. Her entire body shimmered with an otherworldly sheen and she smelled strongly of peppermint and cinnamon. Pleasure and pain were normal parts of life in New Orleans, but it still surprised her to hear it discussed so lackadaisically, as though discussing the weather or what human to have for dinner.

"Well, now that wouldn't be nearly enough fun, would it?" Klaus' accented voice had Caroline smiling wide as she turned her head, blonde curls bouncing. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the flimsy corset and knee-higher leather boots he held up for her inspection. She wasn't surprised that there were no panties, or that the corset was mesh, but she was confused about the rope. The anal hook she recognized. He curled his finger at her and she obediently got up from the table. He smirked as he picked up the bottle of cinnamon oil, pocketing it for later. She missed the way Stefan gulped and a small bead of sweat dripped down his temple; he knew what was coming. "Turn and bend over," he commanded his blonde slave with a dimpled smile that always made her wary.

Klaus expertly popped out her butt plug and replaced it with the anal hook, burying it deep up her ass to secure the rope he'd threaded through the eye. She sucked in a deep breath when a thick silk knot hit her clit; he'd covered it in peppermint oil when she wasn't looking. He wound it around her waist, pulling it tight between her lips before looping it through the hook again and tying it off. He attached a leash to the D-ring at the back of her collar and tugged to make her follow him. She groaned when she moved; every step pushed her closer to the orgasm she knew better than to ask for. He snapped his fingers over his shoulder to get Stefan to follow along. He rolled his eyes but picked up the pace to keep up.

There were already several dozen people waiting in the main dungeon when they arrived. Klaus had obviously had his minions spread the word that Caroline was putting on a very special show. By the time they reached the raised platform in the center of the blood red room with blacklights overhead, her pussy was aching and she needed to come. Badly. And immediately. But that wasn't going to happen and she knew it. She looked over at Klaus miserably; he smirked, daring her to say anything. She didn't. Instead, she asked politely, "What would you like me to do, Master?"

The hybrid tilted his head to the side, walking around them in circles as he pretended to consider it as though he hadn't been planning this for months. "Stefan, lose the jeans."

"Yes, Sir." He shucked them off without hesitation, tossing them to one of their fans. A young boy with dark brown hair caught it; the keeper shot him a wink. "Where do you want me?"

Klaus snapped his fingers and the same boy who caught the jeans rushed forward with a spanking bench with red padding. "Thank you, Jeremy. That'll be all." He snapped his fingers again and Stefan got into position. "Sweetheart, cuff him to the bench." Caroline scrambled to obey, clit screaming at her for moving so quickly as the knot pressed against it, the oil enough to make her stifle a moan. "Problems?" There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye that did nothing for the ache between her legs. Oh, how he loved to see her suffer.

"No, Master," she replied obediently, voice breaking just a little bit.

The Original stepped closer after she finished, invading her air space. He spoke so closely that his throaty whisper tickled her ear. "Are you sure about that, my favorite little slut?"

The blonde gulped, closing her eyes to inhale a shaky breath. "I need to come, Master."

Klaus tutted, running his hands up and down her bare ass. "How unfortunate that you won't be doing so anytime soon." She felt tears spring to her eyes, but all she did was nod her head. He kissed her forehead so tenderly she almost forgot that he was torturing her. Almost. "Be a good girl and I might let you come with our cocks inside you tonight." She barely managed to choke out her thanks as he decided right then to tug on the back of her anal hook, pushing it deeper inside of her. "Get a crop for each of us," he commanded, smacking her hard on the ass. She tottered over to the rack of about 50 toys he'd set up and picked out one she thought he'd like. "I'll be taking that." He took it from her hand and she smiled up at him, proud to have pleased him. "Good girl. Now, pick one for yourself." She picked a hefty black crop with a thick leather tongue, eyeing him sideways and grinning at his approving nod.

"You have to start with teasing," he instructed, running the crop over Stefan's bare cheeks. "You try." Caroline carefully stepped over, the ropes torturing her. She tentatively repeated his movements, stroking up and down the smooth flesh laid bare before her. "Very good. Now, slap him with it. Not too hard." She did and he nodded his approval again. _She was learning._ "Again." After she did, Klaus took a turn and slapped just a little bit harder. They continued in this way for quite a while, the crowd's rapt attention on the trio as the keeper began to moan. "Good girl. I'm very pleased with you, _princesse._" The way he purred her pet name intensified the burning between her legs. She could feel her arousal dripping down her inner thighs. By his knowing smirk, it was clear her Master could see it, too. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes, Master," she replied enthusiastically, beaming at him. "Thank you for letting me play with Stefan." Klaus smiled at her and she knew that malevolent grin. He was up to something particularly sadistic. She couldn't help but wonder if what he had in store was for her or the man bound before them.

"Would you like to keep playing?" That was a loaded question.

"Only if it pleases you, Master." It was a diplomatic reply, but it was clearly the right one.

Klaus grinned evilly pulled the small vial of red liquid from his pocket. Stefan cursed under his breath, knowing what was coming. He was hoping they'd use enough of the many toys to send him deep into subspace first, but apparently, they'd been a mindfuck. Caroline eyed it warily, unsure she could keep from having an immense orgasm if he put that on her clit; it was already coated in peppermint. "Oh, don't look so terrified." His tone was anything but comforting, and the obvious bulge in his jeans gave away his excitement. "It isn't for you." She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as he handed it over, but she sucked in sharply when he tugged at the rope just above her lips, the knot nearly making her cry out. "Put it on his balls, and don't be stingy." He added with a devious smirk, "After all, he never is with you."

Stefan and Caroline briefly made eye contact; both gulped. She knew the burn of the cinnamon on her most intimate parts all too well as it was part of her daily preparations. There was a ritual to slave grooming at L'attrait des Ténèbres, and she was anything but exempt. Klaus sometimes had her groomed twice a day just to torment her. It was dehumanizing in the most delicious of ways. By the time Stefan was done with her, she was halfway to subspace already. Like a good slave, she obediently coated his balls in liberal amounts of spicy oil. He bucked his hips, cock hardening at the sensation. While he was generally more on the homo side of homoflexible, he couldn't hide the fact that Caroline's attentions were intoxicating. And he certainly enjoyed fucking her in her mouth and ass. Often. With Klaus. His cock throbbed as he thought about Enzo joining the mix.

Before long, the Master broke Stefan from his reverie. His balls were bright red and screaming for attention. "That's enough, love. Take this back." He handed her the crop, which she obediently took as she pieced together what was about to happen. She looked at the hybrid wide-eyed, wondering if he was serious. "Well, go on," he goaded. "Smack him in the balls." The two friends exchanged glances again and the gay vampire just shook his head to tell her not to protest; he could take it. After all, it was hardly the first time he'd been on the receiving end of Klaus' torments.

Caroline inhaled a deep breath and tentatively reached out and stroked Stefan's testicles with the thick leather tongue of the crop. She pulled back only a couple of inches and lightly tapped him; he moaned. "Harder," Klaus commanded firmly, testing her. The crowd offered up encouragement, reminding her that she was still on display and it was in her best interest to submit completely. She took a step back and did as she was told, making her friend jump in his bindings. The Original tsked and walked to his sub. He leaned down and grabbed him by the hair, roughly kissing him with a lot of tongue as he snapped his fingers for the blonde to continue. The two men's mouths danced together in perfect unison while she worked him into a frenzy, the tip of his cock leaking with so much precum that it dripped down to the floor in heavy droplets.

Without warning, Klaus popped up and pulled down his zipper, quickly unsnapping the button of his jeans. "Open your mouth, slut." Stefan eagerly obeyed, jaw dropping. The hybrid coated his lips in glistening liquid, commanding him to lick it while the crowd ooohed and aaahed their approval. Out of the corner of her eye, Caroline could see a dozen or more couples acting out their own fantasies with small crowds gathered around them. It was a rush being the object of attention and it encouraged her to really slap at Stefan's engorged balls.

"Suck my cock." Without hesitation, he took Klaus' shaft to the back of his throat, massaging the tip with tight squeezes. The older man wound his fingers in the vampire's well-styled hair and set a brutal pace, eyes locked on Caroline as she performed happily for the throngs of people surrounding them. Her pussy ached with every movement, but she couldn't stop herself from practically bouncing around to hit different angles. Their triple moans blended into a harmonic chorus as they all teetered on the edge of oblivious.

Klaus was the first to let go, coming hard down Stefan's throat as he bucked his hips up into his handsome face. "Swallow it, whore." The thick, white semen flowed down his esophagus and he moaned as the salty liquid hit his tongue. Chest heaving, he held up a hand, cueing Caroline to stop. She set down the crop and carefully walked to his side, clit on fire. Zipping up, Klaus took a bow for the crowd. "What do you think, my lovelies? Have my sluts earned a reward?" The masses cheered louder than she'd ever heard them, which was saying something. He stood there with his arms crossed as he pretended to think about it, drawing out the room's anticipation. "Oh, all right," he conceded playfully, smiling at Caroline with his dimples. "Uncuff him and change positions."

Her reply was giddy as she shook with excitement. "Yes, Master."

Their Master took a step back to allow Stefan space to cuff her to the spanking bench, spreading her legs wide in the process. "Move the hook to her pussy," he commanded casually in the tone that always turned her on. Stefan obeyed, burying it deep in her core as his cock stood at attention, eagerly bobbing up and down. With an evil grin, the hybrid tossed him what was left of the cinnamon oil. Stefan briefly closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as the burning liquid hit his aching shaft. "Fuck my slave in the ass," he ordered in the same casual tone, smirking at the blush staining her cheeks as Stefan immediately teased her back entrance.

Klaus reached down and gently stroked the side of her face, smiling down at her with pride as the other man slowly entered her. Leaning down, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm very pleased with you. You did so well, sweetheart. I might even let you come for your fans." Her eyes widened at the thought that he might not, the knot chafing at her clit as Stefan began to pick up the pace, burying himself to the hilt in his favorite hole. Her horror-stricken expression made him laugh out loud. "You need it badly, don't you?"

"Yes, Master. Very badly," she whimpered, voice bordering on a sob as tears began to stream down her face. The cinnamon burned her anus inside out as the peppermint froze her clit. Every deep stroke in her tight ass nearly sent her toppling over the edge with the rope stimulating her over and over.

"I'll tell you what. Make us come and you can, too." She'd barely gotten out a whoosh of relief before he pressed his erect cock past her lips, shoving his tip all the way to the back of her throat in one smooth thrust. He reached forward and ripped Stefan to him by the hair and kissed him harshly, their tongues dancing together while they moved in and out of the woman bound between them. Tears streamed down her face, black tracks of mascara trailing down her face as she sobbed around his cock. Her suffering gave him a sadistic thrill that sent him toppling over the edge. He spilled his seed down her throat, grunting as he slammed into her until he was completely spent.

Klaus pulled out just in time for a thick bead of semen to drip down her chin, marking her with his scent. He looked down at her puffy lips and smirked, quirking a brow. She barely managed to choke out her thanks as he tucked a curl behind her ear. _She was perfect. _After comforting his slave for a few moments as she cried out in need, he slowly stalked around to his sub. "Neither of you come until I say."

When he got behind her, he took a moment to appreciate the sight of a thick cock hammering into his slave's anus simply because he commanded it. Life was good. "Not yet." He pulled Stefan to him, his tongue licking at the seam of his raspberry lips to part them. Caroline rested her head on the bench, tears staining it as she watched them. Watching her men make out was still the most erotic thing she'd ever seen and they both knew it. They put on a good show for her, biting at each other's lips as they passionately kissed.

The hybrid reached down and tugged at the rope, tormenting her clit as his sub roughly pounded into her ass over and over in a punishing rhythm. "Come for me," he whispered around their tongues as he tortured his slave. Stefan vehemently nodded up and down, pouring himself into her hot ass. Klaus tugged harshly at the ropes as Caroline screamed out her orgasm for half the brothel to hear. A hot gush of liquid rushed out of her, coating the bench in her arousal as she came so hard that she saw stars swimming in her vision.

Stefan collapsed on top of her, heart racing. She sloughed against the plush red leather of the bench, both of them completely spent. Klaus was dizzy from the power of two orgasms and rush of Dominance from controlling both of them so thoroughly. He leaned against his friend, gently stroking his slave's back up and down to comfort her as she caught her breath. The crowd had mostly dispersed before any of them moved. The keeper looked up at him tiredly, body aching as he finally slipped out of Caroline's anus, tucking his dripping cock back into his jeans.

Together, they unbound her before Stefan flashed off to get a blanket. Klaus used the fluffy pink fabric to wrap his slave in a cocoon before lifting her into his strong arms, cradling her against his firm chest as she dozed in subspace. The two men exchanged a glance. It would be a while before she came down from the stars. "What now, Sir?"

An evil grin lit up the hybrid's face. Stefan felt his cock twitch in his pants, knowing he would love and hate this plan in equal measure. With a smirk, he finally replied, "Now, I take Caroline for aftercare while you talk Enzo into a gang bang."

* * *

A/N Well, what did you think? Is anyone interested in more? LET ME KNOW!


End file.
